The Turn
by ilvbrwns
Summary: Peter is doing everything he can to avoid becoming a vargulf. Everything except what actually needs to be done.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

I'm really obsessed with this show at the moment so, with the hope that we'll get a third season, I thought I'd give this a go while we wait. (Should be about 2 or 3 chapters long max).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Part. 1

Peter was still here. Here, in Hemlock Grove.

God knows why.

When Linda had left, he had stayed behind because he didn't have a passport which made travelling to a foreign country kind of difficult. Also, she had told him he was needed here, and Peter had agreed. There were families being killed, and his dreams were linking him to them.

So Peter had stayed.

Then, Nadia had been taken. There was no way Peter was leaving then. He needed to find her. They needed to find her. Of course, he had to get passed all of Roman's passive aggressiveness; that was no piece of cake. Roman had been insufferable for days, testing him, certain that Peter was going to abandon him again just when he needed him . Fuck it, Peter had thought. Roman's self destruction mode did not impress him anymore. Besides he had already made the mistake of leaving once and he doubted his friend would forgive him a second time if he ever tried that again.

So Peter had stayed.

And now Nadia was home. Safe and sound, babbling, thirsty for blood.

All was well.

Peter was still here though, for some reason.

-HG-

It's not like he couldn't ask Roman for a new passport and a visa and all that crap. Surely he wouldn't be blamed for wanting to visit his own mother.

So to be honest it's not that Peter didn't dare to ask. It's more like he didn't dare to leave.

He sort of hated Hemlock Grove, the town that had taken so much from him and still threatened to take much more, every day.

Peter sort of hated it here but paradoxically he doubted he would fit in anywhere else. He, as a werewolf, was part of the Hemlock grove horror. He was a monster, threatening to turn at any moment now, cursed for what he had done, out of necessity.

The last thing Peter wanted to do was to hurt people. In Hemlock Grove, people were already in danger anyway. What more was a werewolf, potentially vargulf, added to the mix?

Roman understood. One night, as Peter was tugging Nadia in, he had shown up by his side and told him not to worry.

"You know, if the wolf ever takes control again or whatever, it'll be fine. I'll just make it let go of you. Like last time" Roman had stated casually, in the same tone he would have used to let Peter know he was going out to get pasta.

Comforting words and empathy had never been Roman's strong suit. But Peter had smirked because shit, that did make him feel a lot better actually.

"But…" he had argued, "What if I hurt you?"

That had made Roman laugh. A real laugh, not the kind of cynical snort he often made to mock people, but something sincere and actually gleeful.

Apparently Roman found the idea of Peter being threatening highly amusing.

Peter was almost a little upset. He could be just as badass as Roman "I'm a upir and I eat people' Godfrey.

But he didn't let it show because he still felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

-HG-

Peter had settled in with Destiny at first but since Andreas apparently had the same idea and was there most of the time, he started hanging out at Roman's more and more often.

"What are you doing?" Destiny had asked him once as Peter was packing up some of his stuff.

"I'm going to get out of you hair and go stay with Roman and Nadia for a bit." Peter had told her.

Destiny had given him a look.

"What?" he had said "I'm sure you and Andreas will appreciate the privacy. I know I will. You guys are not what you'd call discreet!"

"Shut up!" Destiny had said, smacking his arm "Andreas left yesterday on one of his 'trips'. He won't be back for a couple of weeks!"

"Oh. Well… ok!" Peter had replied, feeling stupid yet going for the door anyway.

He had been certain his cousin would appreciate the space, Andreas or not!

Besides, he and Roman were both a bit worried because the latter had decided to move Shelley in and you know, what if Nadia didn't like her? Nadia could be very … extreme when she didn't like people.

But all had turned out well.

"I don't know what I was worried about!" Peter had sighed when, refusing to be taken away from her aunt, Nadia started to cry whenever someone threatened to carry her out of Shelley's reach.

"Sorry sis!" Roman had shrugged. "You're stuck with the kid."

Shelley had given them one of her special smiles.

-HG-

Anyway staying in Hemlock Grove did have its perks. There were some good times.

But it also had its downsides and one of them was his job.

When you stayed somewhere for too long, stealing everything you needed was not an option anymore. And besides, Peter was hoping to be able to afford a place of his own, so he would feel less like a visitor. He was also tired of waking everyone up while being plagued by a particularly bad nightmare, often in which his wolf threatened to consume him completely. Destiny or Roman (depending on where he was) always felt like they needed to come and check on him. And Peter found this extremely embarrassing. He wasn't a child dammit! He didn't need anyone to coddle him. On one hand there was Destiny, who would sit beside him, take his temperature and ask him tons of questions in cajoling tone: extremely awkward. And on the other Roman, who would just linger by Peter's bedroom door, not knowing what to say and looking like this was the last place he wanted to be: even more awkward.

Anyway, Peter really needed to get his own place. So he kept his job…

"Rumancek!" his boss bellowed. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Peter blinked, only noticing now that the older man was standing besides him looking anything but pleased.

"Hum… sorry I was uh…" he started hesitantly.

"I'm not paying you to jerk off!" his boss spat. "Someone called. I need you to pick up a motorcycle and bring it back here for fixing!"

"Sure, it's just I already promised this costumer he would get his car back by tonight so…"

He was cut off.

"So what? You think I have the time to go? I have a merpig to take care of!"

Peter blinked.

"A what?"

"A merpig. A pig with a mermaid's tale!" the owner replied very seriously.

"Right! I'll just… go get to it then" Peter said, walking toward his truck and ignoring the rest of the insults being sent his way.

To be fair, Peter was pretty grateful he hadn't been fired yet, what with all the times he had taken off with the truck to do some rescuing instead of doing his job.

He was driving down the road where he was suppose to pick his client up when he received a call from Destiny:

"I got some fucking great news!" his cousin blurted excitedly as soon as Peter picked up.

"Andreas is planning another orgy?" Peter asked prudently, grimacing in recollection of the last time this had happened.

"No Peter you idiot! There are new gypsies in town!"

Peter frowned, intrigued.

"Do we know them?"

"Not really, our families have never been particularly close. But they're part of a big clan. The Vasiles"

"So… if we don't know any of them why are we happy they're here?" Peter asked.

"Because. Within their clan is a powerful healer. Her name's famous among our kind. No one makes herbal medicine like she does."

"You're hoping she'll make some for us which we can sell for extra cash?"

Before Destiny could reply, Peter noticed someone a bit further up the road, sitting next to a motorcycle, which had been laid down on its side.

"Sorry Destiny, I'm working I have to go!"

"But…" Peter heard her tried to protest.

"We'll talk about your witch doctor and her clan later ok? Bye!"

He hung up and carefully pulled over next to his client who, as it turns out, was a very pretty girl with amazing long legs and a great tan.

"Hi!" Peter greeted her, sheepishly. He was sucker for blonds. "Are you the one that called?"

"Do you see any other broken down motorcycle with someone waiting next to it?" The girl said with a smirk.

Peter laughed.

"Guess not!" He replied.

"I'm Deidre!" His client greeted, extending her hand.

"Peter!"

The job did have its perks actually, Peter thought. It was a real chick magnet. Although best not bring Deidre around Nadia any time soon...

"So are you gonna get my bike back to your store or what?" Deidre asked, eyebrow raised humorously.

"Sorry! Let's go!"

Peter settled Deidre's bike on his truck as she watched him get to work with reverent interest.

"I'm just making sure you're being careful with my baby!" Deidre explained as Peter sent her look.

"Suit yourself." he replied good-naturedly.

Soon enough, the pair was driving back toward the garage.

"I'm new in town!" Deidre explained without Peter having to ask. "Just moved here and disaster already strikes!"

"Welcome to Hemlock Grove!" Peter answered darkly.

This made Deidre smile.

"Oh I see! This is a dangerous town then?" She asked laughingly.

Peter chose not to reply.

"Well no worries! I can handle myself!" Deidre winked at him.

Peter doubted she'd be so confident if ever faced with Olivia Godfrey but hopefully that wouldn't happen.

"Here we are!" He chose to say as the repair shop came into view. "I'm going to check your bike for any damage right away if you'd like to wait?" he added, forgetting all about the customer who was promised his car by night.

Deidre didn't seem to mind the wait as she was certain she had already pinpoint the problem with her 'baby' and was confident Peter would agree with her diagnostic soon enough. Peter handed her some coffee and got right down to business.

"Right!" He told her about 15 minutes later. "Turns out you were right! The spark plug needs replacement but other than that nothing major. I would also recommend changing one of the breaks which seems a bit rusty but that can wait, it's up to you!"

"I'll take my chances with the break for now thanks! Just the plug please!" Deidre replied.

"Alright, I'll have to order a new one though, so your bike should be good to go within two or three days!" Peter explained.

"Cool! Thank you."

Deidre started looking around the garage, curious.

"Is this yours?" She asked.

Peter laughed.

"Nope. I just work here!" he corrected.

"You've got a thing for big engines then?"

"Not particularly actually… Just needed the money." Peter shrugged.

Deidre threw her hair back casually, which made her look pretty attractive.

"What for?"

Before Peter could reply, she placed a finger on his lips and added:

"Wait! You'll tell me over a beer. I'm buying, you in?"

Peter smiled.

-HG-

The beer, turned into three and a pretty intense goodbye kiss in a back alley so Peter didn't get back home until quite late. He walked quietly towards the house's entrance, determined not to wake anyone up. Nadia hadn't been sleeping well lately as she had begun teething and the rest of the household had to suffer from it. Everyone took turns to comfort her during the night, Roman in particular though, as he apparently needed less sleep than everyone else did.

When Peter got in, Roman was sitting in the living room reading some French novel, a glass of scotch beside him and a cigarette tugged in between his fingers. Peter hesitated and considered walking towards his friend but Roman seemed absorbed by his read and completely unfazed by Peter's return, so instead he decided to go to bed directly. But as he was making his way up the stairs, he heard Roman speak:

"What's her name?"

Peter turned downwards to catch a glimpse of him.

"What? Who?"

"The girl you were with." Roman said, bringing the cigarette to his lips and never taking his eyes away from the book.

"Deidre." Peter replied, "Not that it's any of your business." He tried pointing out.

"You smell like cheap perfume." Roman replied disdainfully because he actually didn't give a flying fuck what was or wasn't his business.

Peter rolled his eyes and continued his way up the stairs.

"Let me guess… slutty blond in distress?" Roman asked in tone that feigned humour but hid clear provocation underneath.

"I'm going to bed!" Peter dismissed, trying not to encourage him.

Roman closed his book and got up. Apparently he didn't find Peter's response satisfying.

"What's so special about this one then?" he asked with a cold smile. "She pregnant?"

Peter stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, shaking in anger.

"What the fuck Roman?" he asked, shocked.

He knew Roman was insecure, always making everything all about him but this was low, even for him. Letha was off limits. Bringing her up was a betrayal.

Something like hesitation or regret flashed quickly though Roman's eye but in seconds his stare was deadly again.

"Look Peter. I don't care whichever cheap whore you decide to fuck. But you better not bring her anywhere near my daughter!" he threatened.

Peter's fists clenched in frustration. He loved Nadia too! Roman knew Peter would never let anyone in their home... not after what had happened with Miranda!

"What the fuck is wrong with you asshole?" Peter snapped, walking back down the stairs threateningly.

He didn't have Roman's talent in finding just the right words to hit where it hurt. Peter was more the type to express his anger physically. Or, sometimes, by remaining super silent for hours… but now was definitely the time to get physical!

He walked up to Roman, invading his space and daring him to say something else with a deadly stare.

Roman looked like he was going to speak up anyway, but suddenly all colour was drained from his face, his cheeks taking on a sickly grey tint. His eyes slowly descended upon Peter's neck, as Roman looked like he was either going to pass out or kill someone.

Peter knew that look. Their two bodies were merely inches apart and Roman was angry. And quite possibly hungry. This definitely was not a good position for Peter to be in.

"Roman!" Peter said, changing his tone to something calm yet firm.

Carefully, he took a step back, not a big one, just to put enough distance to give Roman more space to breath. And to diminish his opportunity to smell Peter's blood.

"Hey!" He said placing a hand on Roman's forearm. "Look at me!"

Roman mouth remained a tensed line for a couple of dreadful seconds, but then he blinked and looked into Peter's eyes.

"I…" He begun confused. "So-sorry!"

It was extraordinary how Roman could turn from a huge dick to a menacing beast and then into a lost little boy in a couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry Peter!" Roman repeated, worried by his friend lack of response.

"It's ok!" Peter shrugged. "You just need to feed.

Roman looked around them, unsure what to do next.

"Do you have some of Pryce's stuff here?" Peter asked

Roman nodded.

"Yes" He said finally. "Yea, it's fine!"

"Good. Go have some. Now."

Roman left obediently towards his room.

Ah. Hemlock Grove.

The good.

The bad.

The ugly.

-HG-

"So now you're moving back in?" Destiny asked, as Peter arrived back at her place.

He shrugged.

"It's not like I ever moved out." He said not looking at her.

He felt his cousin rolling her eyes behind his back.

"Suuure." She mocked.

But since Peter didn't come up with a response and just sat there on her couch starring menacingly at the poster on the opposite wall, Destiny's softer side couldn't help but make an appearance.

"Lover's quarrel?" she attempted to joke.

Peter grunted.

"What did he do?" Destiny sighed, sitting down beside him.

Peter ignored her, arms crossed, jaw clenched and clearly unwilling to talk about yet another one of his fights with Roman. Destiny decided to encourage him:

"Come on! Out with it. You wouldn't be here if you didn't need to talk."

"He brought up Letha!" Peter whispered.

Destiny made a face.

"Oh."

She remained silent for a little bit.

"Well… what did you do?" she ended up asking.

"Nothing!" Peter exclaimed throwing his arms up in defeat! "I had just gotten home and he asked about this girl I was with before—"

"Oh Peter!" Destiny interrupted with a groan.

"What?"

His cousin gave him a stern look.

"Are you serious?" she asked. "Come on!"

"I don't… seriously what?" Peter asked, extremely confused.

Destiny hit him on the head.

"You're an idiot. "

-HG-

Peter had a dream that night. He was in wolf form, running along the woods, wild and free. He was happy and serene. But then there was a cry, which immediately made him think of Nadia. It filled him with dread. Trying to run faster, he started looking for her as her cries got louder but the woods were pitch black and she was nowhere to be found. Then, there was Letha's voice inside his head:

"_You couldn't save me Peter. You can't save her. You just can't"_

And all he could hear was sobs, Nadia's mixed with Letha's.

Suddenly he was on top of the white tower again, watching Nadia fall except it wasn't Miranda holing her but Deidre. He jumped after them but when he reached the ground, Peter was back in human form and Nadia was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found Roman lying on the ground, with Peter's wolf devouring his insides.

Peter tried to scream but his words got locked inside his throat and he started to choke.

Peter woke up with a gasp, to the feel of someone shaking him furiously.

"Thank god!" He heard Destiny say from somewhere.

Peter couldn't see her because his view was blocked by Roman's face looking down at him with a frown.

"Peter!" he said looking relieved.

"What the?!" Peter said trying to remember where he was.

He was at Destiny's, in his room, drenched in cold sweat. Roman was sitting beside him, pinning him to mattress by the wrists.

Peter glared at him and Roman glared right back but didn't move, so he shook him off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, embarrassed and angry that Roman, out of all people, had been there to witness his nightmare.

"I called him, Peter!" Destiny intervened apologetically. Then, being at the receiving end of Peter's unhappy expression, she added:

"Look at your hands."

Peter did as he was told and gasped in horror. His fingers were covered in blood and fur. Feeling up his chest with his still human palms, he realized his ribs had started to tear up some of its flesh, trying to expand in order to become something else. Something dangerous.

"Shit!" Peter groaned, horrified.

He had begun to turn, in his fucking sleep. What the hell was that about?

"You started screaming and then... I couldn't wake you. So you know I called him…" she made a sign with her head towards Roman "… just in case."

"Are you ok?" Roman asked.

"Yeah. Fine" Peter replied, avoiding his eyes and his worried expression.

"Ok… " Roman looked around, unsure what to do, but since no one was apparently going to insist he'd stay, he added: "Well I better get back home then" and stood up.

As he rose and Peter could no longer feel his presence beside him, he felt a sudden urge to grab Roman and pull him back beside him, just to make sure that he was safe and that his stomach was still in one piece. And if he was being completely honest with himself, Peter also really wanted to burry his face into Roman's hair and smell him. But he chose to ignore his instincts. Turning made him want to do weird shit.

"That's it." Destiny said after she heard the front door shut behind Roman. "We're going. Tomorrow."

Peter's heart stopped. What?

"I'm not leaving Destiny!" he exclaimed, outraged by the very idea.

"What kind of moron do you take me for? Don't you think I know that? "Destiny snapped, offended.

"Oh." Peter tried to calm his heartbeat down. "Sorry."

"We're going to see _her_."

-HG-

"The Vasiles are a very old clan, one of the oldest actually. Cornelia is their healer and she's like super famous amongst the gypsie community. She's great with her potions and voodoo. She taught your uncle quite a bit actually."

Destiny was driving her cousin to see the gypsie clan she had so much hope in.

"She knew Nicolae?" Peter asked in awe.

"Yep. Your mother already made contact with some of their people in Romania. They know we're coming!" Destiny explained.

"You told Linda about me?! " Peter complained, frustrated.

To think that he had tried so hard not to let anything on over the phone so that she wouldn't worry.

"She's your mother. I didn't have to say anything. She knew something was wrong." Destiny scolded. "Besides, with you constantly playing the hero something bad was bound to happen."

"This whole shit went down because I was trying to get her out of jail!" Peter protested.

"This whole shit went down because you wouldn't solve your issues with Roman Godfrey." Destiny scowled.

"That—FINE!"

Peter crossed his arms defensively and remained silent for the rest of the ride. After what seemed like an eternity, their car arrived on camping site which was lost deep inside the forest. A couple of kids were playing but it was mostly adults, sitting around and being bored, who were now staring questioningly at the two cousins.

"Come on, let's go! They don't bite!" Destiny encouraged, while opening the door.

"How would you know?" Peter replied, not appreciating the attention.

But when he got out of the car, he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Peter?"

He turned around to see none other than Deidre walking excitedly towards him.

"I knew it!" She said happily before Peter had the chance to say anything. "You're one of us!" She threw her arms around his neck and added: "I'm so glad!"

An older woman, who looked a lot like Deidre, came to greet them.

"We've been expecting you. You must be Peter!" She told them.

"Hum yes mam! Nice to meet you!"

The woman turned towards his cousin.

"Destiny I presume?"

"That's right!"

They shook hands.

"Now… normally we don't help out other clans. Especially one that has history such as yours…"

"Mom!" Deidre objected, disapproving of the not so welcoming introduction.

"BUT," she went on giving Deidre a look, "Linda's done a lot for some of us back home. So when she told us her son needed help, we agreed to try our best!" the woman concluded, actually giving Peter a smile. "I'm Tara!"

"Nice to meet you!" Destiny said, refraining from one of her typical smartass comment and saving it for a time when she wouldn't actually need Tara.

"Well let's get to it! We'll introduce you to Cornelia. I'll go get her." Tara said grabbing Destiny by the arm. "Deidre why don't you keep Peter company?"

Deidre nodded, showing him towards a couple of chairs nearby where they could sit.

"So…" Peter began.

"I knew you were special when I met you Peter! I could feel it!" the pretty blond exclaimed.

"Hum…" Peter said rubbing his neck awkwardly " I don't know if I'm special but-"

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! You're a wolf! Just like Cristian!"

"Cristian?" Peter asked, hoping Deidre didn't have a possessive werewolf boyfriend.

"My brother! He's kind of the leader here! Actually there he is!" Deidre said pointing towards a tall figure that was making its way towards them.

Peter watched Cristian approach them carefully. The man was young, perhaps just a few years older than Peter. He was also quite possibly the most attractive guy Peter had ever seen. Besides Roman of course.

"You must be the stray!" Cristian said to Peter when he was within reach.

"The stray?"

"Well you're a vargulf aren't you?"

Cristian gave Peter a smile which didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm not a Vargulf!" Peter protested, trying to remain polite.

Not yet at least, he added to himself mournfully.

"Right. Yet!" Cristian said like he could actually read his thoughts.

Peter decided the guy was massive dick.

"Cristian!" Deidre scolded slapping her brother's arm.

"Oh no need to worry little wolf! Cornelia will make it better. And when she's done I can teach you a thing or two about keeping your animal side in check!" the brother amended with a smirk.

Yep. Definitely a dick.

"Thanks?" Peter said, half amused, half annoyed.

Getting into conflict with this clan's leader was probably not a good idea right now.

"Peter?"

Luckily Destiny was back and was indicating for him to follow her.

"She's ready to see you." His cousin announced

Peter got up, unsure what was about to happen.

"Could luck!" Deidre told him warmly.

"Try not to die!" Cristian a lot less warmly.

"I'll do my best."

He walked away from them, hoping for the best. Destiny led him inside a small trailer that reminded him of the one he and Linda use to live in, which didn't make Peter feel any better. Inside the living space, he found Tara and an old woman with short red hair waiting for him.

"Hello Peter!" Greeted the red head.

Turns out she was also wearing thick layers of make-up and some sort of snake-like shaped hearings. She caught Peter looking at them wearingly.

"Don't worry! These two can't harm you!" She mocked.

Peter assumed this woman was Cornelia.

"So, kid, I hear your wolf is causing you trouble?"

"I guess so." Peter replied, uncomfortable.

"You guess so?" Cornelia inquired, searching his expression with a piercing gaze.

"He started to turn in his sleep!" Destiny jumped in, fearing Peter wouldn't be honest with a total stranger who seemed kind of wacko.

"I'm not asking you!" Cornelia snapped. "I'm asking him!" She pointed towards Peter with her chin.

"I… feel like it's getting out of control!" Peter admitted quietly.

"I see. And are you willing to do whatever it takes to get control again?"

Peter looked up.

"Yes!"

Cornelia smiled brightly.

"Are you sure Peter? Whatever it takes?" She asked, looking suspiciously excited.

Peter nodded bravely, bracing himself for what was about to come.

"Yes."

Cornelia shared a look with Tara, who took it as a sign to exit the trailer, dragging Destiny along with her.

Cornelia indicated for Peter to lie down in the middle of the trailer. She then reached for some chalk and started drawing patterns all around him. Finally, she grabbed some herbs which she must have grinded into a wooden bowl beforehand, and lit what was now a dark thick paste on fire.

"Right!" She said clasping her hands together. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here you go, the second part! There will definitely be a third part and perhaps a fourth… there's still quite a bit of stuff that I feel needs to happen.

In the mean time I hope you'll like this! Enjoy the read.

* * *

The air is tainted by clouds of smoke, which have been emanating for a while now from Cornelia's weird herbal mix.

Peter is lying on the ground, looking up at the trailer's ceiling. It's harder and harder to make out as the air thickens.

"So…" Peter starts.

"Shut up!"

Peter looks to his right, where Cornelia is seated. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be concentrating.

"Are we waiting for something or…?"

"What did I just say?"

"Fine."

Peter keeps his mouth shut for the next 10 minutes. He wonders what's going to happen, if something ever happens that is. Which seems unlikely at this point because, well, shouldn't it have happen by now? Maybe Cornelia's voodoo crap didn't work on him. Maybe because, as a werewolf, Peter was immune. Or maybe because he didn't think a few herbs and lying on the floor would solve his problems…

Peter wondered what time it was. He didn't dare to look at his watch though… the last time he had tried, Cornelia had smacked his head.

If the point was to get Peter to relax, this was a complete waste of time. He should have just gone to see Roman… to smoke a spliff or something.

"Interesting!" Cornelia mumbles.

Peter blinks. He looks around but there is nothing interesting to be seen. Starting to be incredibly bored and feeling his back getting stiff, he glances at Cornelia who stills hasn't moved.

But something weird does happen. The snake earrings that hang from Cornelia's ear begin to undulate. Slowly at first, so slowly Peter isn't sure it's really happening. But it is. And now the snakes are sliding down Cornelia's neck. Strangely enough, she remains undisturbed. Peter considers moving but he feels calm for some reason. The snakes crawl toward him, and then up his chest. Peter opens his mouth and tries to protest, but it's too late. The snakes are entering his mouth.

Then everything goes black.

-HG-

Peter feels like he's floating. The ground beneath him is soft and it bounces, just like he'd always imagined clouds would.

But he isn't on a cloud. He's been walking on a long road for some time now. He isn't sure how much time it has been, nor how much time he has left. He just knows he has to keep walking. He doesn't mind though. He's happy.

"You know, it can't get to you if you're sure."

Peter turns to his left and notices a white wolf walking besides him.

"Cristina?"

"It's nice here." She tells him.

They walk side by side. The road is still soft beneath Peter's paws.

"It's nice. I'm not scared anymore." Cristina tells him, serene.

"So why are you still in wolf form?" Peter asks.

Cristina bends down towards him, her long white hair cascading down her face.

"It can't get you if you're sure." She smiles and starts stroking Peter's fur with her now very human fingers. "Don't be afraid Peter."

"I'm not afraid!"

Cristina cocks her head, intrigued.

"But then why are you here?"

"I—I don't know. I don't know where I am." He admits.

"It's ok that you don't." Cristina says, pointing towards a half-moon in the clear blue sky. "But do you want to be here, Peter?" she adds.

"I don't know what I want." Peter tells her, sadly.

Cristina frowns. She snatches her hand away from Peter's wolf form and takes a step back, then two. She stares at him, horrified. Then, she starts yelling.

Afraid, Peter starts running towards her, hoping the screams will stop but they don't. He cannot reach her as every time he seems close enough to jump towards her, Cristina's form distances itself again. Peter runs and runs on the long road, which doesn't end. Cristina is gone but he sees the trailer. His trailer. It looks just like before, before the killings, before all the deaths. Peter climbs in.

When he enters, he's human again, and Letha is waiting for him on the couch.

She smiles. That heartbreakingly, beautiful smile.

"You're here!" She says happy yet sad, standing up and reaching for Peter.

He knows it's her. It's Letha, the real Letha. The girl he loved, not just some dream or memory. He takes her in his arms and holds her. He's so happy he can't breath.

"I miss you so much." Peter says.

Letha cups his face in her hands.

"But I've just seen you!" She says, confused.

Peter grimaces and holds her more tightly.

"I'm having a baby." Letha whispers into his ear.

He's not sure what to tell her.

"Yes… She's beautiful. Like her mother." He ends up saying;

"You won't leave us will you? You promise?"

She's so frail. He's afraid he'll crush her. Peter thinks Letha is going to break into his arms.

"I promise!" he tells her.

She kisses him and Peter starts suffocating. He tries gasping for air.

"It wasn't his fault you know…" Letha tells him.

"What?" Peter manages to gasp, getting away from Letha and trying to breath deeper.

"I'm not angry. Will you tell him?"

Peter starts to choke. He falls at Letha's feet and the last thing he sees is her face before his vision blurs.

When he comes to, Peter is in a corner of a bedroom that he recognizes instantly as Roman's. He is a wolf again and is lying on his side. He wants to move but he finds that he can't. Right then Miranda walks in, looking pleased. She is exactly as Peter remembers her. Even her clothes haven't changed. But she doesn't seem to notice him. Quickly after her, another Peter, a human Peter, comes in. Miranda turns around, laughs, and wraps her arms around him. They kiss. The other Peter interrupts the kiss when he notices Roman, who is waiting by the bedroom door. Miranda looks back, takes his hand and pulls him towards them. Then, she sits at the edge of the bed and looks at the two young men expectantly.

"Well?" she laughs.

Roman looks at Peter, hesitates but than slowly closes the distance between them. He only stops a few inches away from his face and stares at him expectantly. He's slightly nervous. It looks like Roman is about to kiss him, but the other Peter is very still and unresponsive. So Roman starts unbuttoning his shirt instead, slightly grazing the other man's skin every time a new one comes off. When he's done, he searches the Peter's face for permission and seeing no reaction, proceeds to sliding off the now opened shirt from his shoulder. It falls on the ground. Miranda licks her lips. And this other Peter just stares at Roman, unmoving.

Miranda raises her hand and, just as she is about to grab one of them by the wrist…

"Stop!" The real Peter intervenes.

He can move again. Morphing back into human form, he rises from his corner and walks toward the trio. They all look at him.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks his double, feeling very annoyed.

"I… I don't know!" The other Peter tells him, confused.

"You aren't doing this right!" The real Peter says, frustrated. "Look!"

He turns to Roman, grabs him by the waist and pulls him towards him.

Roman raises an eyebrow, amused.

"What are you going to do?" he challenges.

"Shut up!" Peter says, and then he's kissing him.

Kissing Roman is a hundred times better then he'd expected. Peter feels extremely relieved, like he had been holding his breath for a very long time and is finally breathing again. He places a firm hand on Roman's neck and kisses him harder, biting his lower lip. Roman smirks into his mouth and so, with a groan, Peter tears his shirt open, right before pushing him decisively onto the bed. He kneels next to Roman, grabs him by the hips and lowers his mouth onto his bare stomach. Peter looks up and considers making him beg but Roman's lustful glaze is too powerful. Purposely slow, Peter licks across the white soft skin, taking his time before carefully starting to suck on a particularly sensitive spot. Roman moans his name, and tries to pull him close. This pleases Peter who laughs in satisfaction. But then he remembers.

Reluctantly he gets back up.

He shouldn't be here after all.

"See?" he tells his double, the other Peter who were there that day and should have been the one doing these things to Roman.

But his double is gone. There's no one standing by the bed.

Peter turns back towards Roman. Miranda is on top of him now, kissing him languorously. It's like they're very far away. It feels like Peter's going to fall. Like he cannot reach them anymore. Peter's bones start to break and he turns. With a feral roar, he jumps for Miranda's throat and bites into it, delighted by the glorious taste of blood he can taste as it rips apart.

-HG-

Everything's black around him. All he can feel is his rigid back, and his feet, which are cold.

"I think he's waking up!" he hears a voice say in the distance.

Peter opens his eyes and the first thing he sees is Cornelia, who is looking curiously at him, only inches away from his face.

"Ah there you are!" she says. "I thought you'd gotten lost."

She steps back, giving him space.

"What happened?" Peter asks trying to sit up.

But his head starts to spin.

"Slowly!" Cornelia instructs, firmly pushing him back down. "Wait here."

She gets up and walks toward the back of the trailer where Peter cannot see her anymore but can ear her boiling water.

Peter looks around. Everything looks exactly the same. As time goes by, he feels his mind starting to clear.

"Here you are!"

Cornelia is back and is handing him a hot beverage that smells funny.

"What's this?" Peter asks suspiciously, which makes her laugh.

"Just tea with sugar!" She promises.

Peter seats up again reaching for the tea. That's where he realizes he is no longer wearing any clothes, and is covered by a thin blanket; it doesn't cover up his feet, hence the cold.

"What happened?" he asks

"I tried reuniting you with your wolf. So I put you in a place where you two could communicate."

Right. A place where he and his wolf could communicate. That… made absolutely no sense!

"Do you remember what happened?" Cornelia asks.

Peter tries to recall what he has seen, or dreamed or whatever, but everything feels blurry.

"I'm not sure… no!" he confesses.

"It's ok. It'll come back to you!"

Peter tries to concentrate but when he closes his eyes and focuses, he hears Christina scream. He stops trying to remember.

"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" Cornelia asks him as Peter drinks his tea. Turns out it smells like piss but is actually quite nice.

"Let's go with good?" Peter winces, bracing himself.

"Well, you're not a vargulf!" Cornelia announces.

Peter spits out his tea in surprise.

"I'm not?!"

"No sir! You're wolf has been tamed. He's calm. For now at least…"

Peter almost laughs in pure relief. This really isn't what he'd been expecting. He can't fucking believe his luck! With all the shit that had been going down in the last year, the fact that, for once, things seem to be going his way is almost too good to be true.

"Thank you!" He tells Cornelia, suddenly extremely grateful to her and her damn herbs, whatever they were.

"Don't thank me, I'm not the one who did it. I just took a look inside to see what was going on." Cornelia explains.

Peter brows furrow.

"But then who—" Then it hits him. "Roman!" he remembers.

"Roman?"

"I turned on the wrong moon too many times. And once I thought the wolf had taken over for good. But he saved me." Peter thinks out loud.

"Hum!" Cornelia says thoughtfully. "Frankly I'm surprised that boy had it in him. You wouldn't suspect you know, from all the whining!"

Peter nods in agreement.

"Turns he's not just nice to look at—" Cornelia goes on.

"Right—Hey!" Peter realizes that Cornelia has never seen Roman and yet she is talking about him like she's met him. "How do you even know what Roman's like?"

"I've seen him in your dream!" Cornelia declares solemnly.

Roman was there in his dream? Peter tries to remember. The only thing that comes forward is the sensation of Roman's mouth on his. That and a lasting impression of feeling extremely turned on. He's not sure what to make of that but he definitely doesn't want to talk about it with an old lady he barely knows.

"I'm joking!" Cornelia laughs, noticing Peter's expression. "I've seen him here! He came by to see you while you were sleeping. I think he was worried about you. Explains all the complaints!"

"Roman was here?!" Peter asks, surprised. "Wait, how long was I out?"

"Oh not that long! Only for five days!"

Peter's mouth drops.

"FIVE DAYS?!"

"Hey it's not that bad! I've seen worst! These things take time you know."

Peter remains quiet for a little bit, taking in all that's happen. And to think he barely remembers his unconscious journey…

"If I'm not a vargulf, how come I started turning in my sleep?" he asks.

"Your wolf has been tamed, but not by you. It's not trying to take over… but you two aren't united anymore." Cornelia explains. "You must reunite. Become one once more."

Well shit. How the hell is he supposed to do that? He'd never had that kind of problem with his wolf before.

"What should I do then?" he asks Cornelia in awe.

She shrugs.

"I have no fucking clue!"

Peter drops his tea and almost starts ripping his hair out. But he doesn't. Bald really wasn't his look.

"You don't know?!" he groans.

Peter was fucked. Well and truly fucked.

"Of course not! He's your wolf not mine. He's you. A sort of subconscious. You must listen to it and give in. Find balance!"

Peter looks at Cornelia, eyes wide. Cornelia looks back at Peter with a mysterious expression. Than Peter says:

"I don't get it!"

"Shut up and get dressed! There's nothing more I can do for you right now. If you start turning on the wrong moon again, against your will that is, come back and see me."

Peter started reaching for his pants that had been tossed by his side, ignoring the fact that Cornelia was not giving him any privacy, when the trailer's door opened.

"You're awake!" he hears a voice exclaim.

In seconds, Destiny is by his side hugging him fiercely.

"Hey cous!" Peter greets sheepishly.

"I'm so relieved to see you're awake Peter! You slept for five days!"

"Five days isn't so bad!" Cornelia objects, rolling her eyes.

"It is when the person who put him to sleep can't tell you when or if he's ever gonna wake up!" Destiny snaps, still hugging Peter tight.

Cornelia groans.

"Now you sound like the upir!" She says.

Destiny lets go of Peter.

"Oh right Roman! I should text him! He's gonna be glad to hear you've woken up!" she adds for her cousin.

Peter thinks he must have missed the part where Roman and Destiny have become best buddies. He gives her an interrogating look.

"We were both worried!" Destiny explains like she can read his mind. " We bounded!"

"I'm glad you can tolerate Roman's presence now, Destiny!" Peter tells her sarcastically. "But can you get off my jeans ? It's getting cold in here."

His cousin smirks.

"Don't be like that! I'm sure you're still his favourite gypsie!"

Peter ignores her and starts getting dressed.

"Remember" Cornelia tells them as they are getting out of the trailer. "Let me know if he turns on a wrong moon again."

"We will!" Destiny agrees.

Peter wants to say something too but he is cut short when he notices Roman standing a few feet away. He is extremely glad to see him and instantly starts walking towards him. But Roman doesn't notices, as he seems in deep conversation with none other then Cristian, standing close to him. Peter's pace accelerates.

Cristian takes something out of his pocket and his about to hand it over when he sees Peter. He says a few words to Roman who flips his head around and smiles. It's not a bright smile but it's a sincere one, the kind Roman doesn't easily grants. Peter waves at him, but then realizes it looks dumb and drops his hand.

"Oh look at that!" Cristian says when Peter is next to them. "You're not dead!"

"Not today no!" Peter says looking past him. "What are you doing here?" he asks Roman.

His friend shrugs.

"I was in the neighbourhood!"

"Ok!" Peter says.

They both smile.

"I have to go!" Cristian interrupts. "See you soon!" He adds, clearly talking to Roman.

He walks off.

Peter doesn't have time to wonder what that means though because Roman starts talking.

"So is everything ok? You know with the… wolf?" he asks.

Peter scratches his head, unsure what to tell him.

"I think so. Probably… "

Roman nods.

"Good!"

He looks at his feet. That's when Peter remembers the last time they really talked was during a pretty bad fight. But there is not resentment left in him. So he asks:

"How is everyone? How is Nadia?"

He doesn't feel like going through the awkwardness of exchanging apologies. It's not really their thing.

"She said her first word!" Roman exclaims, perking up immediately.

Peter's heart drops, disgusted that he wasn't there when it happened.

"What?! And I missed it? What did she say?" he inquires eagerly.

Roman's expression goes from joy to vexation.

"Shelley!" he says darkly.

Peter tries not to laugh, but then he meets Roman's eye and the two burst into laughter.

"I'd give my hand to be able to see your face when it happened!" Peter says when they start calming down, all the while drying a little tear from the corner of his eye.

"Well she didn't exactly say 'Shelley'. She said 'Sawee'. But we all know what she meant!" Roman explains with a pout.

"Your time will come!" Peter laughs, putting a comforting hand on his arm.

"Yeah… " Roman sighs dramatically. "I bet the next thing she says is 'Peter'!"

"She does love me more!" Peter nods.

Roman's clearly about to protest but is interrupted by Deidre who is walking up to them and calling Peter's name.

"I'll go get the car." Roman says, all trace of amusement gone from his face. But he does ask: "Do you want a ride?"

Peter nods and so he walks away, without giving Deidre a look. But this doesn't seem to affect her.

"Hi Peter!" She greets, giving him a hug.

It's a nice hug. There's much more space to breath than with Destiny.

"Hey there!" Peter says, hugging her back with one arm.

"How are you feeling? I overheard your cousin talking with my mom! I was so happy when she said you were finally awake!"

"I'm ok." Says Peter. "Still breathing at least."

"Yeah that's always a plus I hear!" Deidre chuckles. "Oh look here is Destiny!"

"Hey!" His cousin says, approaching. "I'm gonna head home, Andreas is back tonight. Are you coming with?"

"No it's cool. I'm waiting for Roman." Peter tells her.

Destiny sighs.

"Should have known!" She says before walking away.

"So this Roman…" Deidre begins, like she wants to ask something.

"Yeah?"

"Well… he's an upir. Isn't it he?"

"Oh!" Peter says. "Yes! But he's nice! Well… nice might be pushing it a little. But he isn't evil. He's not too bad!" he finishes lamely.

"Oh sure!" Deidre nods politely. "I mean he came by to see you and stuff. I'm sure he's a good friend!"

Peter can tell she isn't entirely convinced but he doesn't insist.

"Anyway, I hope we see you around here again sometime? And not because you're in trouble this time!" Deidre winks at him.

"Sure!"

He is distracted by a honking noise, which indicates it's time for him to go.

"That's my ride!" He announces.

Deidre takes a peek at Roman's jaguar and smiles appreciatively.

"Nice!"

"See you soon!" Peter says walking away towards the car.

He climbs in and settles in the passage seat.

"Can we stop by a diner on the way home? I'm starving!" Peter says while attaching his seatbelt.

Peter takes his phone out of his pocket to check if he has any messages. He does. All from Linda who demands that he calls her asap. Peter decides that he will do so as soon as he gets home which he informs her of by text. As he puts down his phone, he realizes the car hasn't moved. He turns to this left:

"Are we waiting for someone?"

Roman ignores him. He's looking blankly at the horizon. Peter tries to spot what could be so interesting in that particular direction but there's nothing but the camp. And trees.

"Roman?"

Getting no reaction from him, Peter snaps his fingers in front of his face and, finally, Roman looks at him.

"What?"

"Are you planning on moving in or can we get out of here?" Peter asks.

Roman blinks like he's not sure what Peter just said. But then he nods and starts the car.

"Alright let's go!" he says.

They pull out of the camp but Roman almost smashes his car into a tree during the manoeuvre. This makes Peter jump up in his seat in surprise.

"Shit!" he curses. "Is everything ok?"

Roman looks into the rear-view mirror.

"I think it's fine! Nothing's been hit!"

Peter rolls his eyes.

"I mean you! Are you ok?" he clarifies.

He gets a peaceful smile in response.

"Yeah! Why?"

"Have you… fed recently?" he asks, concerned.

Roman nods solemnly.

Peter sighs and gives up trying to make sense of his friend's mood because he's hungry and because it's Roman and he's just weird.

"Never mind. Let's just go!" Peter says.

But during the whole ride home he feels on edge. And the full moon isn't even happening anytime soon.

* * *

End of part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This isn't the last chapter, there's definitely another one coming. Just so you don't think the ending sucks...

Enjoy your read!

* * *

Chap. 3

But the full moon does come, much faster than anticipated.

Peter feels it approaching throughout his whole body, right down to his very bones. It's like they are already cracking in anticipation…

Peter is agitated. He's going to turn soon and he won't have to feel ashamed or sorry for it. Soon, he will roam the land free. Maybe that's what he needs, to be free again.

Right now he feels trapped, like his own body is too small for him. Something inside of him is aching to break free, to let loose. That's how it often is before the night of the full moon. Peter's senses are heightened, his earing piercer, his touch more sensitive…

The worst is his smell. When the full moon approaches, Peter can smell literally everything. He finds it distracting, especially when Roman is around. There's something about Roman's smell that has Peter completely entranced. He thought about it and thinks there are multiple reasons for that.

Firstly, it's because he's upir and upirs have a particular sent. It's not unpleasant but there's something about it that keeps you on edge.

Secondly and this is harder for Peter to admit, Roman has his own distinctive sent, a mix of shampoo, perfume and skin, that he finds particularly appealing. There's something about it that's just speaks to the wolf in him. These days, whenever Peter picks up on the sent, his brain shuts off and his body just has to get close to Roman, drawn to him like a magnet to a fridge. Peter sees no other way of describing it, metaphors aren't his area of expertise. But apparently, picking up on Roman's sent and trailing him everywhere is. Life. You never know what's going to hit you. Unless you're Destiny… Anyway, Peter's pretty sure Roman must have noticed but luckily he doesn't comment on it, probably because he doesn't care.

There's something else though. Something about the sent which is unusual. A sort of shade to it that just isn't right. Peter's sure he has encountered that particular fragrance before but he cannot remember when and where. He doesn't like it. It taints Roman's smell, not really diminishing it's appeal but somehow itching at Peter's brain, reminding him that's its not the way it usually is.

Or maybe Peter is just too focused on Roman's smell…

He needs to get out of the house. Better yet he needs to get out of his own skin. It feels like it's burning.

-HG-

Peter wakes up. It's the middle of the night and seriously for an instant, it's like he's on fire. There isn't a single piece of clothing covering him and he's kicked away his bed covers, but still he feels uncomfortably too warm. Kind of like when you have a fever. But Peter knows he's not sick. It's just that the moon will be full tomorrow night. Tomorrow never seemed further away.

Peter is deterred from his trail of thoughts by the sound of Nadia's cries. She's awake! Concerned, he immediately throws on some clothes and exits his room, heading determinedly toward the baby's. It's weird, because if Nadia wakes up at night, she usually stops crying the instant Roman gets by her side. This worries Peter a little. Maybe she is sick? Or maybe another flying doctor has arrived to kidnap her. You never know. Peter accelerates his pace. But as he passes by Roman's room, he stops dead in his tracks, surprised to hear deep breaths emanating from behind the closed door. Intrigued, Peter carefully opens it and discovers a body lying across the bed, sound asleep but still fully clothed as if rest hadn't been part of the plan. Roman never sleeps much and he certainly never sleeps when Nadia is crying, Peter thinks. That usually wakes him up. What if Roman's the one who's sick? He should check on him later, after he's comforted Nadia…

When she sees Peter approaching her, the child doesn't calm down but stretches her arms with the hope of getting picked up.

"Hey there princess!" Peter whispers, cradling her into his arms.

Nadia cries do soften but she continues whimpering.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Peter asks even though he's unlikely to get a response from Nadia, who just sniffs and hides her head in the crook of Peter's neck.

It's probably her teeth again, Peter thinks. He still looks around in case a giant flying lizard is hiding somewhere in the room . Yea it's unlikely. But you never know.

Peter makes out the sound of footsteps coming from down the hall and soon enough, Roman enters the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" he asks, sounding half asleep.

Nadia starts squirming out of Peter's arms as soon as she notices her father's presence.

"I think she wants you to hold her!" Peter observes, slightly offended.

Roman approaches to take Nadia from him and that's when Peter notices that his usually perfect hair is all over the place and that his eyes are puffy with sleep. The days when Roman Godfrey looks less than perfect are extremely rare so Peter seizes his opportunity:

"You look like shit!"

If Roman's looks could kill (but luckily they can't, that's just Nadia), Peter would be gone.

"Fuck you!"

This makes Nadia giggle happily.

"Don't curse in front of the baby!" Peter gasps exuberantly.

"Pff. Don't curse in front of the baby that makes heads explode. Yeah ok."

Peter smirks. He notices Nadia's eyelids starting to drop and soon enough Roman puts her back in her crib. Reaching for a storybook that is lying on a shelf, he sits beside Nadia.

"What are you doing?" Peter asks.

Roman stares at him blankly.

"Reading her a bedtime story!"

"Are you serious?"

"Nadia doesn't fall back asleep unless somebody reads to her!" Roman explains very slowly.

Peter thinks it's sweet that Roman is being an attentive father to Nadia but really he doesn't have to explain things like he's some sort of retard. He wants to comment on it but Roman keeps blinking like it's hard for him to focus so Peter choses to say something about that instead.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" he asks.

"Nothing!" Roman snaps crankily, all the while rubbing his eyelids.

Peter sighs.

"You're the one that's gonna crash!" He says. "You look like you need sleep more than she does."

Roman gives him a look that clearly means that Peter should go fuck himself and turns to the book.

"Once upon a time—"

"Just give me the damn thing!" Peter exclaims, snatching it away from Roman's hands. "And do everyone a favour by going to bed!" he adds

"You're an asshole!" Roman says.

But he obeys which confirms that he definitely wasn't feeling on top of his game.

"It's ok Nadia!" Peter says, taking Roman's place by the crib. "You're uncle Peter's gonna tell you a story. A good story, not like the crappy ones you're used to."

Nadia gurgles peacefully.

"I'm glad we agree. So, it's the story of this gypsy and his mom—"

-HG-

The following day is uneventful. Peter's stuck at work and so he can't be distracted by stuff. His mind is more or less able to function normally and he can concentrate on stuff again. He thinks being away from Roman's place is good for him. Peter's wonders why his smells affects him so. He was always perceptive to it. When they'd just met and Roman had asked if he could watch Peter transform, he hadn't been able to refuse him. There was something about him... and the way he smelled was definitely a part of that something. But now it's different and the pull towards Roman is much stronger. Peter wonders if that's because he's transitioned into a real upir. But that doesn't really make sense …

Peter sighs. He cannot wait till tonight. He wants to turn, just so that he doesn't want to turn anymore and finally be able to focus. He wants to shut off that part of his brain that is nagging him, making his daily routine something wearisome. It's tedious to feel like a part of yourself doesn't agree with you, doesn't want to be doing what you've decided to do, doesn't want to be where you are…

A nice, refreshing smell breaks Peter away from his thoughts.

"Hey!" He greets Deidre warmly, though a wrench still in hand.

"Hi Peter!"

Peter likes Deidre's sent. It doesn't have him torn between running away and trying to get closer. It's refreshing. Deidre smells like fresh grass and sunshine. Well not exactly like that but it feels this way to Peter.

"I wanted to see how you were doing!" The blond says. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

She sends him a small smile.

"Yeah sorry. I've been—"

"Busy?" Deidre winks. "I've figured."

Peter feels slightly guilty for not calling her. This girl has been nothing but cool with him. Plus she's really attractive. And she's a gypsy, she knows about werewolves, so he can talk about it freely. Plus she's really attractive. Peter tries to figure out why he hasn't called her… She's sexy, she's easy going, she's fun… Yeah, there's definitely no reason why he hasn't been keeping contact!

All the while, Deidre is strolling around the shop, apparently in a good mood and not holding a grudge.

"So… full moon tonight. You must be feeling pretty on edge right now?"

For a second, Peter's about to ask how she knows this but then he remembers Deidre's brother is a werewolf too.

"Cristian is always a bit tensed before the full moon!" Deidre says, confirming Peter's deductions. "He says it's distracting because his senses are much stronger."

Peter nods.

"It's the same for me."

Cristian may have been dick during their brief encounter but Peter thinks maybe he's made a mistake not trying to speak with him more. He's about the only other werewolf he's ever met, apart from Nicolae, and Nicolae's gone. And when he'd still been around Peter had been a child. It's quite different, the whole wolf thing, as an adult.

"You know, it's a shame you haven't really spoken with him. I know he can come off a bit… rude but Cristian's a pretty nice guy when you get to know him!" Deidre says, like she can read his mind.

"Yeah… I guess you don't meet another werewolf everyday!"

Deidre smiles at him brightly:

"Come by and see us sometime!" she tells him.

Peter's about to agree when she adds 'and bring your friend Roman!', so instead he asks 'what?!' suspiciously. Luckily it doesn't seem to offend Deidre.

"I think good ol' bro has like a thing for him!" she confesses, clearly amused by the situation.

Peter doesn't understand why he suddenly feels a burning hatred towards the good-ol-bro-who-has-a-thing-for-Roman.

"Oh?" he asks, very proud of his ability to sound casual.

"Yeah well he hasn't said anything. But I can tell. He kept staring at him when he was around."

Peter starts gripping his wrench more tightly.

"I would avoid getting too close to Roman!" Peter growls. "For some reason his lovers tend to disappear under mysterious circumstances."

Deidre looks at him questioningly:

"I thought you said he was a good person… despite the upir thing. Besides, it's fine, Cristian can handle Roman!"

The wrench that Peter had been holding nervously, breaks in two.

"Woah!" Deidre exclaims. "What was that?"

Peter stares at the two pieces of the broken wrench he now holds in each hand.

"Are you ok?" Deidre asks.

"Yeah… sorry!" Feeling embarrassed, Peter looks around to find an excuse to cut the conversation short. "The sun is going to set in an hour. I should get home." He says hastily.

He should actually stay at work a little longer, god knows he needs the money, but all Peter feels like doing is getting out of there.

Deidre nods, looking contrite.

"Do you need a ride? You'll get there a lot faster."

Peter doesn't really feel like talking anymore, what he wants now is to change the soonest possible. But accepting Deidre's offer seems the quickest way to get to that so:

"Sure. Thanks!"

-HG-

Deidre drops him off in front of the glass house. A little noise at the back of Peter's mind tells him he should have gone to Destiny's but he ignores it.

Shelley who is playing with Nadia in the living room greets him when he arrives.

"Hi Peter!"

He smiles at her warmly. He's getting used to it but it always does something to him, hearing her speak. It's like the world is a slightly better place for it.

"Hey Shel!" He greets back.

He approaches to give Nadia a kiss on the head.

"Hello princess!"

"Roman told me she woke up last night! I'm sorry I didn't hear!" Shelley says apologetically. "Johann sent me a new violin concerto and I can't stop listening to it!"

Peter shrugs. Unlike Roman, he doesn't really mind Shelley's continued friendship with Doctor Pryce. He thinks it can always come in handy.

"You don't always have to be the one to get up, I can do it too!"

Shelley drops her gaze. It looks like she wants to say something but is hesitating.

"Roman seems tired these days!" She finally says, softly.

Peter can't really protest since he's noticed it too.

"That doesn't mean Nadia's suddenly your sole responsibility." He tells her.

"I know."

Shelley wants to add something but she doesn't, Peter can tell. She seems kind of defeated.

"Turn off the frown! You know what? I'll go check on that idiot right now, how's that?" Peter offers.

"He's in his room."

Peter climbs up the stairs. He's not even in front of Roman's doorstep that he can already hear him speaking on the phone.

"What do you mean you can't tonight?" Roman is saying.

He's not raising his voice but he sounds irritated.

"I don't care if it's the full moon. Have your sister drop it off or something."

Peter thinks this doesn't sound like a work conversation.

"No, I'm not gonna eat her. Got to hell!" He snaps, shutting off his phone as Peter enters his bedroom.

"What do you want?" Roman says when he sees him.

"Well hello sunshine!"

Roman rolls his eyes and let's himself fall languidly on his bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be running around wagging your tail or something?"

Peter keeps his face neutral. Showing irritation while Roman is being purposely annoying only encourages him.

"It can still wait a bit. Who was that on the phone?"

Roman raises an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business!" He replies petulantly. He's never liked justifying his actions.

"Was it Cristian?"

The words are out of Peter's mouth before he realizes he was thinking them. Roman looks startled for a moment but then he composes himself.

"Yeah!" He confirms with a shrug.

Peter frowns, suddenly he's unsure what to say. "I didn't know you guys were friends" is all he comes up with.

"We're not!" Roman replies. "Sometimes we fuck."

Peter is startled by this answer, he really hadn't been expecting that for some reason. It doesn't help that Roman is using that fucking tone where you can't really be sure if he's serious or just trying to provoke a reaction. Was he actually sleeping with that shithead? It's not impossible. Peter actually suspects Roman's slept with half the town… He knows upirs have a pretty extensive sexual appetite; their kind being opened to pretty much anything. At least that's what Nicolae had explained when Peter had asked him about upirs:

"They like two things: sex and blood."

"Sex and blood?" Peter had asked.

"And manipulation. To manipulate you into fucking them and then drinking from you… that gets them off!" His uncle had confirmed.

At the time the young boy hadn't felt like having his uncle go into detail and had hastily changed the awkward subject of sex. But now, thinking back on it, Peter thought that description fitted Roman rather well. So it's not that it would be weird if Roman was actually fucking Cristian. No, it's more that if Roman felt like trying it with a werewolf, Peter didn't understand why he had to go to Cristian out of all people?

This really bothers Peter. And that it bothers him, bothers him even more. It's just because Cristian's a dick, Peter thinks to himself. So is Roman but still!

"What? Problem?" Roman adds, upon Peter's silence.

Peter wants to wipe that smug look from his face.

"Is this about Deidre?" He asks, confused as to why he's asking and by this entire conversation itself.

"No!" Roman replies, actually sounding sincere.

His answer does something to Peter's stomach, kind of similar to the effect of a punch in the gut. He decides it's time to retreat.

"Whatever. I'm not gonna be here tonight so if you feel like you have to sleep just leave the baby monitor with Shelley!" He says, exiting the room.

He hears Roman sigh behind him so he turns around, ready for another confrontation. But Roman isn't looking at him anymore; he's pinching the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, looking tired.

Peter leaves, confused.

-HG-

After the initial few minutes during which his human flesh is torn, his bones break and his eyes pop out, being a wolf again feels truly wonderful.

For the first time in a very long while, Peter feels in control. He is still himself, able to enjoy the sense of freedom that a turn entails. But his mind is clear of everything and suddenly the world is simple and evident. It's like he can do anything, go anywhere. Nothing and no one can bother him like this.

Peter feels amazing. He's been running for hours, throughout the woods. He hasn't had any particular aim since he caught and ate that rabbit a few hours ago. The animal's raw flesh had tasted like pure victory between Peter's teeth, probably the peak of his night. Peter feels that the sun is going to rise soon, probably in a little more than an hour. He doesn't mind. Peter notices a strand of water and, happy to find refreshments, eagerly drinks from it.

But his nose suddenly picks up on a disturbing sent. It's quite faint for now, but it's there; Peter knows what it means. Another wolf! Intrigued at first, Peter rises to his feet, and trails the sent. As it grows stronger, he recognizes other smells and he knows he's been here before.

Finally, Peter is led very near a house he knows all too well. Unpleased, he is growling angrily from the back of his throat and feeling his fur bristle; Roman's house and its surroundings are part of Peter's territory! He doesn't want another wolf there. Unable to see the trespasser, he howls provokingly. And then, he avoids making any movement or sound, trying to hear where the other might be and if he has left. Unable to pick up on anything and in case the intruder doesn't understand, Peter starts pacing around the house.

After a couple of rounds, he spots something near a tree in the back. Getting ready to attack if necessary, Peter growls some more and so the other wolf shows himself. His sent is definitely the one Peter had been trailing. This makes him furious! How dare this other wolf come here? Showing his teeth, he walks slowly towards his rival, determined to make him leave. It looks like the beast doesn't want to move. Could it be Cristian or somebody else from his pack? Peter's more human side knows he shouldn't attack. This wolf could be part of the clan that has helped him. But all of his instincts are screaming to make him leave, aiming for the kill if necessary.

"Peter!"

He hears an authoritarian voice calling onto him but he ignores it and howls again, trying to impress the other wolf.

"Shut up!" The voice says. "You'll wake Nadia!"

Peter turns around towards the house and spots Roman. He hesitates, wanting to go to him, but all the while determined to make the intruding presence depart immediately. But that other wolf is gone. Peter can't see him anymore and his sent is less present.

Satisfied, he howls one last time.

"Jesus!" Roman groans.

He sounds irritated but Peter doesn't care for it. He, on the contrary, is very happy to see Roman! He walks confidently towards him and sits near where he stands.

"What are you wiggling your tail for?" Roman asks, pissed off. "You're proud of yourself is that it?"

Roman is angry with him… This bothers Peter. He should be glad that he's chased of the intruder, keeping him, Nadia and Shelley safe. Willing to pacify things, Peter gets closer to him and when he reaches him, rubs against Roman's leg. A small part of him thinks this might be a bit weird but the bigger part feels it's the right thing to do.

"What are you doing?" Roman asks, surprised.

Peter likes being near him. He feels like it is improving Roman's mood, who isn't complaining anymore. Content, Peter finds his hand and licks his fingers.

"This is new!" Roman says.

Peter can tell he doesn't mind though. He barks in response and walk past Roman into the house.

"Are you serious?" Roman says following after him. "Peter!"

But Peter ignores him. He wants to check his home is undisturbed by the intruder's presence. He circles around the living room trying to pick up on a strange sent but there's nothing. Satisfied, Peter climbs up the stairs.

"Get back here!" Roman calls after him. "You're going to scare Nadia."

Peter might be a wolf at the moment but that doesn't mean his survival instincts aren't working anymore. Not in the least, quite the contrary actually. And since he doesn't want to take any risks, he wisely avoids Nadia's room and instead, pushes the door into Roman's with his nose.

The entire room smells just like him. Peter bounces with excitement and decides he wants to stay here. He settles on the bed.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Roman complains when he enters the room and finds Peter there.

But since Peter seems determined to stay where he is and Roman is unwilling to leave him on his own to rampage around his room, he shrugs, gives up and settles beside him on the bed.

"It must be nice to be a wolf." Roman says after a while.

His eyes are closed and he is resting his head against the board.

Peter makes a little noise of acknowledgment from the back of his throat, and rests his head on Roman's leg.

Stress and agitation are emanating from Roman's entire body. Peter can feel tension radiating from him in strong waves. This makes him sad. He whimpers a little. But then Roman is scratching the top of his head with long fingers and it relaxes Peter. Soon enough he is asleep.

-HG-

When Peter comes to, the sun is well up in the sky, and he is lying naked on Roman's bed with his wolf's skin spread in pieces beside him.

"Shit!" He grumbles.

Blinking awake and adjusting to the light, he sits up and looks around the room. Roman is nowhere to be seen.

"Shit!" Peter says again, louder this time.

What the fuck was he thinking, going in this room and falling asleep on Roman's bed? Not only was it unexplainable but it was also plain stupid! There were bits and pieces of his wolf everywhere! And what could possibly have gove through his head that could justify rubbing against Roman's leg and licking his hand like a tamed puppy? Peter feels humiliated. Roman is never going to let that go! He is going to make fun of him forever…

Peter takes a deep breath. First thing first, he has to get dressed and then he'll clean the room. Getting out of bed, he notices some of his own clothes have been left for him by the bed stand. Unsure if this is Roman's or Shelley's doing but hoping for the former (he doesn't feel comfortable with poor Shelley seeing him lie in his own bloody remains) he grabs his pants and puts them on. When he's done dressing, he goes down to the kitchen to get a garbage bag and proceeds in getting rid of all of his wolf bits. When it is done, he takes off the bed sheets for cleaning and takes out the trash. On the up side, Peter doesn't feel too drained because he's already rested, turning back while asleep and waking up late. The usual slumber that overtakes him after he's turned back doesn't make itself present. But Peter is starving though. He walks to the kitchen to make himself a steak but Shelley's beaten him to it.

"Here!" She says, handing him a plate of delicious looking cooked meat.

"You're a true blessing!" Peter thanks her, helping himself with the food and not bothering with cutlery.

"No problem. Roman said you might be hungry when you'd wake."

Peter is touched by the fact that Roman is being oddly attentive to his needs. He decides to enjoy it while it lasts. He is probably just trying to get Peter to let his guard down so he doesn't see the taunting coming! Yeah…That must be it! As if confirming his thoughts, he receives a call from Roman.

"Yes?" He picks up preparing for the worst.

But when he hears Roman's voice it's not at all what he'd expected.

"I need a favour!" He says, sounding extremely distressed.

"Ok what do you need?" Peter asks, sobering up instantly.

"Go to the back of my closest, there's a safe. I keep some of Pryce's synthetic stuff in there. If there's any left, you have to bring it to the white tower"

Roman dictates a series of numbers that Peter writes down on his hand before rushing to his friend's room. He finds the safe and opens it without difficulty, having the code and all, but finds that there is none of Pryce's liquid solution left in there.

"Sorry. Nothing here!" He tells Roman after he's called him back.

"Fuck!" Roman exclaims, like he's about to cry. And then he promptly hangs up on Peter, ignoring his questions.

A sense of dread settles in Peter's gut. It sounded like Roman needed to feed, soon. Why wasn't he asking Pryce for more of his stuff then, since he's at White Tower though? The whole damn thing makes no sense and Roman sounded really desperate over the phone! Peter decides he has to go and check on him right away. Some might say going to see an upir who hasn't fed in a while is like walking right into a lion's den. But Peter's never been the cautious type.

"I need to borrow one of the cars!" He tells Shelley as he is walking back downstairs.

She hands him the keys to the Jaguar like she was already expecting him to ask.

"Thanks!" Peter says. "I'll be back soon."

He hurries off and drives, as quickly as he can, to the white tower.

-HG-

Getting security to agree to let him see "Mr. Godfrey" is, as usual, a whole ordeal but Peter manages to convince them by reaching Roman's assistant, who seems relieved to hear someone's coming. When Peter does arrive, the man is twitching nervously in his seat looking like he's about ready to bolt but not quite daring to just yet.

"Is he in there?" Peter asks, pointing to the office with his head.

There are lids closed upon Roman's glass walls which prevent Peter from seeing if he is inside. The assistant doesn't need to reply though because Peter suddenly hears a big noise coming from behind the glass and so he takes it as a yes.

"It's gonna be ok!" He tries to reassure the assistant before going in.

It doesn't look like it's working, the poor guy turns another shade paler. As he passes through the door, Peter barely avoids a flying tablet coming his way. It lands behind him in a loud crash.

"What's going on?" He asks in shock.

Roman's office looks as if a, no make that two or three, werewolves have been stuck in it for days and decided to play a game where the point is to make sure you can't see the carpet anymore. Books, pens and sheets are lying around on the ground, a painting has been smashed against a book shelf and in the middle of everything there's Roman who's holding his chair up in the air, ready to throw it across the room.

"Put. That. Down." Peter articulates in tone that leaves no room for discussion, but still raising his hands up in case Roman decides to ignore him.

He doesn't. A bit reluctantly at first, he finally puts the piece of furniture down, safely. Behind him, a lamp falls off his desk against the wall producing another crash.

"You should go!" Roman tells him.

Peter rolls his eyes in response.

"Yeah because you seem to be doing so well on your own!" He ironizes.

Roman slumps down on the same chair he was going to destroy a minute ago and buries his face in his hands.

"It's all over!" He groans.

"What it is?" Peter asks carefully walking closer.

Roman makes a vague gesture to indicate his surroundings.

"Your office? Well if that wasn't your goal then I sure as hell don't know what you…"

Roman sighs loudly, interrupting him.

"No! The company! It's over! Olivia's going to reclaim it."

Peter blinks in surprise.

"What? How?"

"She summoned the board of directors for a meeting today to convince them I'm not fit to run the institute. She wants to be in charge again until I'm 'ready' or some shit like that."

"Well… maybe it's not such a bad thing. It's not like you love being a C.E.O. And plus it'll give you a chance to go to uni!" he adds jokingly.

Roman glares at him.

"You're so fucking retarded! I don't give a shit about the company and neither does Olivia. This is just the first step. What she really wants is Nadia!"

Peter scratches in his head in confusion so Roman groans again, very frustrated.

"She's gonna make it look like I'm an unfit parent. Sure, right now it's fine! I have a job, and enough money to raise and care for at least 20 kids! So she can't really do anything! But once she has the company back I'll have nothing! And she'll make her claim on Nadia with the same arguments that she's used for the institute."

"Which are?"

"That I'm immature and have a substance abuse problem!"

"What?! WHAT?! You?! That's ridiculous!" Peter exclaims in a tone he hopes sounds convincing.

It doesn't.

"This isn't funny Peter!" Roman says getting out of his chair and starting to pace around the room like he can't keep in place. "I haven't fed in too long. It's sure as hell is going to look like I'm addict in there. I can't think straight, how the fuck am I suppose to defend myself properly?"

"Don't you have lawyer?"

"What good is he going to be when I rip out his neck?" Roman says flatly.

Peter sees his point.

"Why can't Pryce give you … that stuff he usually gives you?" he says.

He is trying to follow Roman's erratic movements with his eyes and it's making him dizzy.

"Officially, because his equipment's broken and he's working on getting it fixed. Officiously, because he's working with Olivia."

"Shit!'" Peter says, not knowing what else to say.

Roman's stress is slowly getting to him.

"This is all my fault!" Roman laments, going through his desk, like he's searching for something. "They're going to take Nadia and there's nothing I can do! And there's no more—"

He stops himself mid sentence and stares at the glass panel besides his desk.

"No more what?" Peter asks.

Roman shushes him with a hand movement.

"What? What are you doing?"

Peter follows Roman's gaze, to where his assistant is seated. The fallen lamp had left a breach within the window's lids so there's a clear view of him.

"No!" Peter exclaims, understanding Roman thoughts. "No!"

"What?" Roman replies innocently.

"You're are not eating your assistant!"

"Why not?! No one's will miss him!" Roman replies, licking his lips.

"I will restrain you if necessary!" Peter says firmly.

Roman chuckles, without taking his eyes of the assistant.

"Oh no, please don't!" He deadpans.

Peter goes to him and puts his hands on his shoulders, determined to stop his friend from making a mistake.

"Come on Roman, stop it! You'll regret it afterwards."

Taking a deep breath, Roman finally drops his gaze and turns away from his prey towards Peter, looking defeated.

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't go in there. I'll either kill someone, get sick or, at the very best, run out. Either way, Olivia will have won her case!"

Peter can see raw fear behind Roman's green orbs.

"She's gonna take her from me Peter!" He says, voice breaking.

Well Peter sure has hell doesn't want Olivia to have Nadia either. The spark of an idea flashes through his head and, seeing no other option, he decides to seize it before he has time to really think about it and change his mind.

"No she won't!" he says determined. He takes off his jacket and offers his exposed neck to Roman. "Drink!"

The other young man is stunned silent.

"What?" he asks, blinking at Peter.

"You can feed from me!"

Roman's mouth drops; he stares ahead for about 10 seconds and then:

"Are you FUCKING crazy?!"

"You say you need to feed to get through this!"

Roman shuts his eyes and shakes his head like he's properly horrified by the idea.

"There's no other way!" Peter insists. "We can't let Olivia take Nadia from us!"

"You don't understand, I'm starving!" Roman cries out in anguish. "I won't be able to stop!"

"You will!" Peter insists, sounding much more confident than he actually is.

"It'll be painful! And you'll have mark!" Roman makes gestures like he wants to pull out his hair. "What if I kill you?"

"Roman!" Peter stops him by taking his face into his hands. "I trust you! Ok?"

Roman sighs. He's thinking about it, Peter can see it in his eyes. So he tries to convey some reassurance with a look, let him know he is isn't afraid.

Then, Roman nods and Peter takes a breath. He hopes he won't regret this. Maybe he's just signed up for certain death? One thing's for sure, if he makes it out alive, Destiny's gonna kill him!

Roman looks like he is about to start but then he stops himself, still hesitating, even though Peter's seen acceptance in his eyes.

"Well?" He encourages.

"Could you… could you turn around?"

"What?"

"I can't…not if you're looking at me." Roman says in a small voice.

Peter understands that Roman must be feeling ashamed.

"Afraid you don't look good with fangs?" Peter jokes, trying to relax the atmosphere.

"Please?" Roman says, seriously.

With a nod, Peter turns around, leaving the back of his neck exposed for Roman to bite. Peter feels warm fingers running over his skin, pulling back the hem of his shirt.

"It's ok it's old!" He whispers, afraid that Roman, or him, will run from this.

Peter feels Roman's body moving closer to his and then he can sense his breath against him. Peter shivers, a mix of horror and excitement.

"I'm sorry Peter!" Roman murmurs in a strangled voice.

He buries his face against Peter's neck, almost a tender gesture, and takes a deep breath. It's like he's smelling his food before tasting it, making the pleasure of anticipation last.

And then Roman bites into Peter's skin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Would love to hear your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

So… this isn't the last chapter! I should stop saying the next chapter is going to be the last. You know what? The next chapter isn't going to be the final chapter. Sorry if you're getting sick of this… I'm on a roll people!

Anyway, I've upgraded the ratings to M because of some violence in this chapter. I'd warn sensitive souls to avoid this but then again you guys all watch the show so… you should be fine! Enjoy!

* * *

Part. 4

Peter doesn't remember how he got here. His mind is an endless void; there nothing left but fear and confusion. He's cold, so cold, and vaguely aware of water dripping from his hair down his back. Peter tries not to think. He doesn't want to remember what happened. He clenches his hands into fists; fuck he'd give anything to have something to hit right now! Someone to fight against, to hurt… Everything hurts.

He let's his head fall against a wooden door, resting his forehead against the panel.

Memories flash in front of his eyes so he squeezes them shut. No, god no!

"Peter?"

The door has been opened to reveal his cousin, who is looking at him worriedly. She grabs him by the shoulders and tries to drag him inside her apartment.

"What happened?" Destiny asks, eyes wide in shock. "You look awful!"

Peter shakes her off, backing away from her touch.

"Don't!" he growls, raising his hands like he wants to protect himself.

"Peter" Destiny insists, trying to get closer to him.

"Don't!"

This time it sounds more like a bark then anything remotely human. Destiny takes a step back.

"Ok!" she says calmly. "Ok! It's ok Peter! Everything's fine!"

But it's not fucking fine! Shit! She doesn't know! If she knew what he had done… what the wolf had done…Peter drops to the ground, resting his body against the wall and hides his face into his hands.

"What going on?" he hears someone ask.

It's Andreas, he guesses. Destiny says something to him but Peter can't make out what it is. His ears are buzzing.

"Are you sure?" Andreas replies.

"Yeah, I'll be fine! Go!"

"What if he turns?" Andreas asks.

He is by Peter's side, ready to walk out the door.

"He won't! And I've got the tranquilizers ready!"

Andreas leaves. Peter still hides behind his hands. He feels a presence seating next to him, and blanket being put on his shoulders. It's smells familiar, like herbs and it calms him down a little.

"Are you hurt?" Destiny asks.

He shakes his head. No, he's fine.

"There's blood on your collar!" She insists, worried.

"It's nothing." Peter says, lowly.

Destiny takes his hands into hers and carefully lowers them down onto Peter's thighs. Then she places one of her own hand on his cheek.

"Do you remember what happened?" She asks softly.

Peter sighs. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the wall.

He thinks.

-HG-

The feel of Roman's teeth sinking into his skin is the first thing that comes back to him. Peter remembers a twinge of pain, which went as quickly as it came. Then there was no discomfort, just the sensation of Roman's body close against his, lightly touching him but not quite daring more. Having Roman drink from him wasn't painful or uncomfortable at all and Peter was surprised. He even wondered why, when Roman talked about feeding, he always looked so horrified. It really wasn't so bad, not at all bad actually. But then it began. Peter started feeling warm, too warm and soon enough his clothes rubbing against his skin were burning him. Peter's entire body became hyper aware of Roman, standing right there behind him. He had trouble standing still, unmoving; all he wanted was to turn around and face him. The touch of his mouth against his neck became increasingly enjoyable and Peter caught himself wishing Roman would suck harder on him; and right then he felt a rush of blood surging rapidly into his groin. He held back a gasp and bit his lower lip, willing himself to remain quiet. The warmth that coursed through him had turned into something else, something much more intense and consuming.

Now that it was gone, Peter was finding it hard to redefine the sensation for himself.

He remembers every inch of him shaking in pleasure, from the root of his hair to the tip of his nails. It seemed right and Peter had let this strange phenomenon run its course, embracing the sensation. His brain shut off completely, enjoying this incredibly feeling of bliss that was overcoming it, clouding everything behind a thick veil of satisfaction. Peter, by then, was painfully hard and so close to actually reaching his hand down his pants to release himself, only a little. But he moaned. Loudly. And instantly, Roman backed off.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, voice strangled.

Peter remembered his worried expression. Roman had looked at him with a mix of pity and guilt that had annoyed Peter to no end. All he wanted was to pull Roman against him and wipe that stupid expression of his face. No he hadn't hurt him, couldn't he tell how fucking hard he was right now dammit?! Peter didn't even know what to reply, all he noticed was that Roman was wearing too many clothes. He was aching to rip them off of him. And then he would bite him. Oh, Peter was desperate to bite Roman, right there on the stomach. He was willing to drop to his knees and beg for it, that's how much he wanted it. Would Roman let him? He had too!

"Do you need anything? Water? Food? Something sweet!" Roman blurted. "I hear it helps after… blood loss!"

Roman's face twisted in disgust at the mention of blood loss. And Peter just stood there, so stupidly confused thinking why was he still talking anyway? He looked past Roman, and thought his desk would be an excellent place to pin him down. That would surely make him shut up. Peter's frame shook in anticipation.

"I have to go to the meeting!" Roman said. "I'm sending somebody up to check on you… if she asks too many question I'll make sure she forgets!"

Peter didn't really listen; he was incapable of grasping that Roman was actually going to leave him right now. He wouldn't… couldn't. Not after… after this! Wasn't he feeling the way Peter was feeling? Hadn't he experienced that incredible, unexplainable… thing that Peter had?

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Roman said, looking contrite.

Peter tried to say something… anything so that he wouldn't leave but nothing came. And so Roman left and as soon as he was away from his sight, Peter started feeling restless. Angry. The heat that had overtaken him so completely seemed unbearable; his skin itched and burned like it was on fire. It was similar to when the full moon was approaching but much worse. Peter felt his legs shake and give up under his weight; he caught himself onto Roman's desk and witnessed his own reflection in the glass panel. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils dilated, with the hint if a golden tint threatening to expand.

"Oh no!" Peter gasped.

Was he going to turn? His head was spinning and he couldn't concentrate. All he knew was that he had never craved sex that much in his entire life. Unable to restrain himself, he finally grabbed his aching penis and began rubbing it violently, holding back a desperate sob. It wasn't remotely satisfying. Soon enough, a warm liquid spilled into Peter's hand and that's how he realized he had come. For a minute then, Peter felt slightly better and hoped he was going to calm down but then the heat came back full force, if not stronger than before. His stomach twisted in want and his erection, if it had ever disappeared, was back to throbbing painfully.

"Shit!" Peter choked.

He would have panicked if his brain hadn't felt like cotton.

"Sorry… are you Peter?" a feminine voice said from behind.

For some reason, Peter managed to think of covering himself before turning around, to see a middle aged brunette walking into the office, slowly.

"Mr Godfrey asked that somebody check up on you." The woman, who must have been a nursed, said. "Apparently you've… hurt your neck?" She asked.

Peter blinked. He didn't understand why she was here.

"What?" He had replied, confused.

"You're bleeding!" The nurse gasped. "Let me take a look."

Foolishly thinking Peter was probably dazed because of his injury, she walked over to him, unknowing what was awaiting her.

That had been a big mistake….

-HG-

"No!" Peter said, snapping back to the present. "No!"

"What's wrong?" Destiny asks, trying to read his eyes.

But Peter keeps avoiding her gaze. It worries her.

"I hurt her, Destiny…" He confesses in a small voice.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Destiny encourages.

Peter just shakes his head, pressing his lips in a tight line. With a small sigh of defeat, Destiny helps him up and leads him to the bathroom.

"You're freezing!" She says, helping Peter out of his drenched shirt, which is sticking to him like a second skin. "You must have stayed outside under the rain for a while!"

Peter shrugs. He's not sure where he's been.

"You need a shower Pete! It'll make you feel better!" Destiny says, optimistically.

"Yeah… Ok!" Peter says.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm fine!"

He's actually looking forward to being left alone. When Destiny's gone, he undresses and climbs in the shower, slightly comforted when hot water starts to run across his skin. How great it would be if he didn't have to get out at some point? If he could just remain here, warm and with a hazy mind, here where thinking is unnecessary. Here in a half, transitional world where decision don't have to be taken, things don't have to be confronted and justified. A half-world.

Peter sighs and turns off the shower. Destiny had left some warm clothes for him to put on.

When he walks back into the living room, Destiny and Andreas are there, waiting, along with Cornelia and Deidre, who is standing in a corner with a worried expression painted upon her features.

"So… I hear someone's done it again!" The old woman says mischievously when she spots Peter.

"Woops!" he snaps sarcastically. "My bad!"

"Don't be cute! I told you to listen to your wolf!" Cornelia scolds, clearly annoyed.

"I have!"

"Really? Then why did you almost turn again when the full moon had just passed?"

"I didn't… almost turn. That's not what happened!" Peter adds, voice breaking.

Cornelia's eyebrows jump up.

"Right!" She says. "Everybody out! I need to speak with the wolf alone."

Everyone aims for the door obediently except for Destiny.

"Are you gonna make him sleep again?" She asks, suspicious.

"No! Now leave!"

Grumbling, Peter's cousin gets up and leaves the room.

"So…" Cornelia says when they're alone. "You didn't try to turn. So what happened?"

Peter stares into space and remains silent.

"You in there?" Cornelia asks, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"I don't remember!" Peter snaps, irritably.

"Well start remembering and stop wasting my damn time!

Peter remains stubbornly silent so Cornelia sighs dramatically.

"Look kid, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong. So how about your start spilling? I'm old, I won't judge!"

Tired and resolved, Peter closes his eyes and is taken back to what happened earlier that day.

The nurse walks over to Peter and her sent suddenly fills his nostrils, captivating him. He was back against the desk and soon she was besides him, slowly removing his jacket, as if she was afraid to scare him.

"It's ok!" She reassured. "I'm just going to take a look at you neck. Ok?"

Peter nodded. She smelled nothing like Roman. So for a minute he thinks he can handle her proximity. But then she lightly touches the surface of his neck where Roman had bit. Something pulses inside of Peter. He gasps, shocked by the delight he feels being touched, right there, on the mark Roman has left.

"It's strange!" The nurse says, unaware of the effect her molestations are having on Peter. "There's blood but there's no wound. It's like you've healed already."

She runs her fingers over the mark, sending jolts of raw need coursing through Peter's entire body.

"When did you say you hurt your neck?" She asks, with a nice, reassuring smile.

Peter never replies. Something in his mind goes blank, and suddenly he's pinning the nurse down firmly on the desk. She doesn't even have time to scream in surprise; Peter's already covered her mouth with one hand, holding back her arms with the other in almost no effort. The nurse tries to shake him off, and ends up rubbing herself against Peter by doing so. He sends her a predatory smile. The look of pure terror she give him only excites him more. Something inside of him likes it; feels empowered by it. Peter rips out a piece of her skirt and plunges it in her mouth, making sure she isn't able to scream. Before using one of his free hands to work up her skirt, Peter grabs onto one her thigh, pushes it open and bites the tender skin on the inside eagerly. The nurse gives a strangle cry that has Peter squirming in anticipation. He unbuttons his pants as his hands shake with want; he's already picturing how good it will feel to thrust violently inside of her. He's about to tear away her underwear when his eyes rise up to the glass panel, where Peter sees his own reflection again.

His eyes are glowing and his features are bent inhumanly into a savage expression. There's no fur and his bones haven't started to break into something else, yet Peter's never looked more like a wild animal. Underneath him, the nurse has passed out from shock, but tears are still running down her pale cheeks. Blood is dripping from her wounded thigh.

Horrified, by what he sees, Peter snaps out of his trance. What has he done? Just a few seconds ago he was ready to… He can't even think it now! He was going to hurt this woman… And the thought of it had pleased him! Peter shakes in horror. He gets off the unconscious body, suddenly unable to bear being in contact with it when he was craving it only mere seconds ago. He's a monster! And not just physically anymore! A wave of nausea hits him and seconds later he is spilling the gooey remains of the steak Shelley's cooked for him onto the floor.

Peter almost chokes, both sobbing and vomiting and the same time. He can't breath.

He wipes out his mouth and runs out of he office, the building, and then he just runs.

-HG-

"You were going to force yourself onto this woman?"

Peter nods, tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't know what's wrong with me!" He whispers in a broken voice. "Please make it stop. I should never have turned on the wrong moon!"

"Calm down!" Cornelia says, voice firm. "How was she when you left her? Still alive?"

Peter nods.

"And in the end you didn't… do it? Right?" She insists carefully.

"I wanted to! It's just as bad!" Peter cries out. "I don't understand! This had never happened to me before."

"It's not typical vargulf behaviour either!" Cornelia says thoughtfully. "What happened before that?"

Peter blinks at her in surprise.

"What do you mean before?"

"I mean what, you were in an office, she walked in, and bam you felt a sudden urge to jump her?"

"No!" Peter chokes horrified by her bluntness. "No, she… touched my neck!"

"Oh! Ok! And that does it for you then?" Cornelia asks, biting.

"It's not that!" Peter protests in irritation.

Unconsciously, he reaches for the mark on his neck, which encourages Cornelia to look at it too. When she notices it she gasps in shock.

"You didn't!" She exclaims.

"What?" Peter asks innocently.

"You let him feed of you?!" Cornelia exclaims rising to her feet. "Are you insane?"

"There was no other way!" Peter tries to explain.

"Do you have any idea how close you came to being killed? For crying out loud kid! You might think he's your friend but above all he's upir and these creatures are extremely dangerous!"

"Roman's not like that! He's different!" Peter affirms and for some reasons he knows he's right.

Roman would never hurt him. Well… at least not too terribly. Peter just didn't see it happening…

"It must have hurt like hell!" Cornelia objects, looking sorry for him.

"It felt great!" Peter blurts out in objection before he has time to think.

Cornelia blink at him in stupor.

"What?"

Peter feels his cheek flush.

"It… wasn't painful!" he says.

"That's not what you said. You said it felt and I quote 'great'. Did it?"

"I… " Peter doesn't know what to say so he drops his gaze to the floor.

"This is important Peter!" Cornelia tells him, dead serious. "When Roman bit you… did it 'not hurt'? Or did it actually feel nice?"

Peter takes a deep breath; he thinks this really isn't that important compared to the terrible thing he almost did but he is about to reply anyway when Destiny barges back in the room.

"Peter Rumancek!" She yells, looking absolutely furious. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"I know… " Peter says sadly. "I'm a horrible person."

"You let Roman feed on you?!" Destiny continues, ignoring Peter's sombre declarations. "Are you suicidal? Do you have a death wish?"

"Wait how do you know that were you listening?" Peter asks.

"No you dumb fuck! He just called to check on you! He says to tell you the girl's fine and doesn't remember a thing by the way, whatever that means."

Peter lets out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. Knowing the nurse doesn't remember anything that's happen doesn't make him feel better about what he did but at least she isn't suffering and she won't live on with a trauma.

"How could you've been so foolish Peter?" Destiny cries out, pacing around the room furiously. "That's it!" She says pointing at Peter "You can't see him anymore!"

Peter's too tired to reply and frankly too tired to think or feel anything at the moment so he remains silent.

"I called Linda! You're going with her as soon as we have your papers sorted out! I don't care if all my savings have to go to make it happen!" Destiny declares determinedly.

Peter doesn't say a thing. A couple of days ago he would have protested violently at the prospects of leaving but now… He's uncertain. He wants to shut everything out, to stop being able to want and feel and just… rest. What if being reunited with his mother did help? He had never been a danger to anyone when she was still around, maybe her presence is just what he needed.

"Hold down!" He hears Cornelia say from somewhere. "I don't know if leaving is what's best for Peter…"

"Oh really? And what would that be best then?" Destiny argues.

Cornelia sighs.

"Coming to terms with what he needs. That's the only way to appease the wolf."

Peter, if he had been feeling better, would have probably wondered what she meant by that. But right now he was numb and liked it that way. No emotions, no pain, no regrets. That's what he needed. Kind of like when he'd lost Letha, he was shutting everything out.

"What he wants will get himself killed." Destiny replies, as if she, unlike Peter, knew exactly what Cornelia meant.

"Maybe…" Cornelia says, sounding surprisingly unsure of herself.

"Travelling is always good for us gypsies!" Andreas jumps in with his usual cheerful tone. "It's part of who we are. I doubt it would be bad for Peter to go discover a new place and be with his mother for a while."

"I guess you're right…" Cornelia replies, still sounding unconvinced.

She shrugs.

"It's up to you Peter. How do you feel about of all this?" She asks him, eying questioningly.

"I should go. To see Linda." He answers flatly, staring at his hands.

Cornelia makes a face that indicates she would very much like to shake him.

"Really? Are you sure?" She asks, in a dubious tone.

"He said he's going! There nothing else to add!" Destiny cuts in, annoyed.

"I'll call my people right away. They can have the papers ready by tomorrow!" declares Andreas, already dialing a number on his phone.

"Somebody should accompany him on the trip!" says Cornelia, who understands there's nothing else she can do. "He shouldn't be alone right now!"

"I'll do it!" Deidre declares. "I can sell my bike to pay for the ticket."

In the back of his mind, Peter thinks it's really generous of her and that this girl's probably almost as nice as Shelley, but as he is incapable of actually feeling anything right now he remains quiet.

"How about it Peter?" Deidre says, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be like an adventure! A fresh start!"

Peter manages to give her a little smile.

"You don't have to!" He manages.

"I know that! But I always wanted an excuse to travel Europe!" She replies cheerfully.

"Peter should probably be sedated during the trip. Don't think the plane would survive having a wolf on board!" Cornelia whispers to Destiny loudly.

"I'll take care of it!" Destiny agrees.

At that moment a loud knock his heard from behind the front door so Destiny moves away to see who it is. Peter's facing away from the entrance so he can't see what's happening but the apartment is small and so he hears everything.

"Just what do you think you're doing here?!" Destiny is saying, furious. "Stay the hell away from him!"

"Peter!" Roman's voice calls onto to him, interrupting his cousin.

He turns around abruptly, unable to ignore Roman as he walks past Destiny to get closer to him.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Roman asks.

Unlike Peter, Roman looks better than he has in a while. His cheeks are blessed with a rare pink tint, giving him a healthier look than the one he usually presents. He moves fluidly, alert and free of the slow haze which usually seem to accompany him these days. If it wasn't for the distressed look he was sending Peter's way, Roman would actually seem in the best of shapes. Which is more than can be said of Peter who stares at him emptily.

"You should go!" Destiny says, trying to pull on Roman's arm.

He sends her a look like he thinks she's gone completely crazy.

"I'm not going anywhere until Peter says he's ok!" He states firmly.

"He's not OK you fucking leech! He just spent the afternoon playing snacks for you! How did you think he's doing?" Destiny spits, angrily.

Roman eyes go wide and he turns a shade whiter.

"Are you hurt?" he asks his friend, unsure what to do anymore.

For some miraculous reason, Peter is able to find enough mental strength to rise from his seat and say:

"I need to speak with Roman."

He grabs his friend by the arm and drags him toward the door.

"Peter! You really shouldn't…"

"It'll just be a minute!" Peter tells Destiny before stepping out with Roman on his heels.

He shuts the door behind them and they walk onto the streets silently. Luckily, it stopped raining.

"I'm so sorry!" Roman spills. "I tried no to hurt you, I really did! I promise, I will never bite you again! Never!" He insists, begging for Peter to believe him with a look when he says nothing.

Peter wants to hit him. He wants to shake him, to scream and yell out everything: ' Don't you get it? You didn't hurt me. I fucking loved it! It gets me off when you drink blood from me that's how utterly fucked up I am. I've reached a whole new level of fucked up! I'm in it so deep, I'm like a drowning ship!".

He wants to say all that to Roman but he doesn't. He doesn't have the strength, doesn't have the courage. He wants to kiss him and kill him with equal strength. He decides to stay neutral. Neutral is safe.

"I'm going to Romania! To see Linda!" he explains.

Roman looks surprised for a second but he hides it immediately behind an impassive expression.

"Oh!" He says. "OK." He looks like he's searching for his words. "When?" he asks finally, looking for Peter's gaze.

"Soon. As soon as possible!"

Roman nods, he's looking away now, anywhere but at Peter.

"I see." He says. "And… when will you be back?"

It's Peter's turn to look at the ground.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet!"

Roman nods again, still looking away.

"But you'll come back? Right?" He asks, hopeful.

Peter can't do hopeful right now. He has not idea when or if he'll be back. He doesn't know what tomorrow will bring, all he knows is that he doesn't want to think about it right now.

"I don't know." He replies

A long silence settles between them. No one knows what to do or say and so they remain as still as they are silent, for a couple of minutes. Roman's the one who dares speak first.

"So this is goodbye then?"

"I guess so." Peter confirms.

They look at each other for a while. Peter's impassive on the outside, but on the inside his numbness is gone. He feels distressed and yet furious at the same time; at himself, at Roman, at the entire world. He turns away from him and starts walking back inside, unable to face him anymore.

"Peter!"

Roman climbs after him and reaches out, holding onto his sleeve. He looks up at Peter from two steps bellow, and Peter thinks back to the day he had asked him for money and Roman had refused him. It's like now the roles are reversed and Roman's the one asking for something.

"Don't go!" He says, desperately. His voice is shaking and Peter thinks he's never heard Roman sound like that. " I promise… I fucking swear on anything you want I'll never bite you again! But please. Stay!"

Peter stares at him and doesn't say anything so Roman adds, in a terribly low voice, so low that he almost doesn't hear him:

"I need you!"

These three, simple words awake something incredibly strong within Peter, something that is painful and that he's not sure he's ever felt before. It scares him shitless and so he acts before he can think:

"Fuck you!" he says pushing Roman away.

His friend stares at him in dismay.

"I don't need this right now Roman! Fuck!" Peter yells, furious. " I can't have you depending on me all the time do you get that? I have my own shit to take care of! For fuck's sake! I almost… I almost raped someone today!" he adds in a broken voice.

Roman takes a step back away from him. He looks hurt and it breaks Peter's heart and he feels like he is seconds away from crying.

The truth is, he knows if he stays, just as Roman asks, he won't ever be able to leave again. And Peter doesn't know if he's ready for that; or if it's right thing to do. All he knows is that he doesn't want to hurt people anymore and he thinks, or hopes, that maybe getting away from Hemlock Grove is the best thing to unsure it. He at least has to tries, he owes himself that, he owes all the people who worry about him that. And he's so fucking angry that Roman can't see how hard it is for him to walk away.

"Then go. But don't come back."

Roman says it calmly, resolved, like he doesn't care that his words feel like a knife twitching inside of Peter's guts without mercy.

"I don't want to see your fucking face ever again."

It's the last thing Roman says to him before disappearing in the night. Two days later, Peter is on a flight to Romania.

End of Part. 4

* * *

Arg. So much drama. I don't know what happened, words just sort of flew out of my brain and I couldn't stop. Obviously this STILL isn't the last chapter… HELP I can't stop! Don't think the next chapter's gonna be the last one either (please don't hate me), I think there's at least two left to come. (yay?)

I hope the guys were still in character despite all the drama… and I hope you enjoyed this. I'm so mean to them but things will get better I promise! Hopefully… unless my brain decides otherwise. Shut up brain!

I would love to hear your thoughts if you have the time! Thanks for reading so far.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is long. And there's paaaaaain.

I tried something new so you've got some of Roman's perspective in this. I expanded on his story a bit so there's kind of subplot in there now that wasn't supposed to be in here when I first started writing the story.

It should all tie down nicely at the end though. I hope you'll enjoy.

Have a good read!

* * *

Part 5.

It's been two weeks since Peter's left and Roman's anger hasn't lessened. That piece of gypsy shit! The second you start trusting him, the bastard goes off and leaves. What's there to do in Romania anyway? Nothing that's what! What a useless country it must be. Maybe if he'd gone to Fiji or something, Roman would have been more tolerant. Probably not though…

His office has been cleaned and cleared of any trace of damage. Like nothing ever happened. It bothers Roman. He had nothing to do with it, the cleaning was all done in his absence, probably another attempt from his assistance to please him. Asshole.

Everything's spotless, normal, but it's a fucking lie because things did happen and now Peter's gone. Roman hates him. And he hates his office. He wants to break everything again. He wants to see chaos and bits and pieces; that's how he feels inside. It's not supposed to look like this.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much." Cristian says from behind him.

He frowns and looks back:

"Oh yes! Right there!" He says sarcastically.

Roman is bent over his desk and waiting until the other boy is done fucking him. He sighs and grinds his teeth. He usually doesn't mind sex with Cristian, he's just not in the mood today... And that dick is taking his damn time too. But a deal's a deal.

"Do you want me to stop?" Cristian pants, with clearly no intention of stopping.

"Whatever! Just hurry it up I have a meeting."

That's a lie, and not a very convincing one. But Roman doesn't care if he believes him. Cristian adjusts his grip on Roman's hips and pounds into him harder. It hurts but Roman doesn't care for pain, especially now that he heals so much quicker than he used to. At least he feels a little more alive for it; it's good to be reminded that things can still physically harm him. It grounds him in a way.

Soon enough Cristian comes. When Roman turns around, he is facing down and removing the condom of his dick, so his face is hidden behind messy dark hair and for a second there something about him reminds Roman of Peter. His heart misses a beat and so he can't bare the sight of the gypsy anymore. He grabs him by the chin and forces Cristian to look in his eyes.

"Give it to me!" He orders.

He doesn't use his powers though. Roman doesn't like to use them much anymore, they remind of what he is now. It makes him hate himself more, he wants to try and be the most human he can be. If that means he can't make people bend to his wishes as often as he used to then so be it.

Cristian smirks, reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket and takes out a glass eyedropper filled with a clear liquid.

"Aren't we impatient today!" He teases, moving his hand away when Roman tries to reach for the object.

Turns out it isn't a very smart move on his part. Roman grabs him by the throat before he can see it coming and lifts him from the ground with one arm like it's no effort at all.

"Get this!" He sneers, articulating each syllable like he's talking to a small child. "I could easily make you give this to me with nothing in return. Do you understand?"

"Yes!" Cristian chokes, slightly turning blue in the face.

The sight of it pleases Roman and his lips stretch into a smile. He's pretty happy with himself now, when he was only disgusted a few seconds ago. Upirism does have its perks.

"You're lucky I have such a strong moral compass!" Roman finally says, lowering him done.

"I'm not your dog!" Cristian says when he's caught his breath. "You're forgetting you need me to make that shit. I'm kind enough to come to you whenever you call and what do it get in return…?"

"You get to come inside of me!" Roman deadpans. "But if you prefer money I'd be happy to oblige!" He adds with his nose up in the air.

"What's with you anyway? You usually don't complain about our arrangement."

Roman doesn't respond. Other than the fact that Peter's gone and he's been moping around, he has been feeling strangely edgy. He thinks that it's probably because he hasn't fed in a while, not since… Peter.

The drug that Cristian makes for him calms him down, diminishing the on going pull of the hunger. Because of it, Roman can feel normal again, to a certain extent. He can go days without feeding, or at least satisfying himself with only raw meat. And when the urge is too strong, a combination of Pryce's synthetic blood and a couple more drops calm him down completely. The only problem is that he feels drowsy for a while after he's used the liquid but it's a small price to pay.

"You can fuck off now!" He tells Cristian, who is still waiting on his answer.

The other boy shrugs, apparently not that interested in Roman's mood swings.

"Fine! See you next time!" He says, seeing himself out.

Roman waits until he's sure he won't run into Cristian again and he makes his way to Pryce's office.

Two weeks is much too long without food. It's just that these days, whenever Roman thinks about it, the thought makes him feel… queasy. Kind of like when you just had a very big lunch and somebody makes a graphic description of greasy dishes. Still, he thinks the lack of blood intake is beginning to take its toll. He's starting to be obsessed with the sound of a heart beating or the faint pulse of a vein when someone gets too close. And he's tired. He needs to do it.

"Roman!" The doctor says when he sees him, in a tone that could almost make it seem like he was happy to him, if it wasn't for the guarded look in his eyes.

"I'm hungry!" Roman replies, not even close to bothering with any formalities. "I trust your equipment must be fixed?" He adds with a glare.

Pryce gives him a small smile.

"Yes actually. It is. Please follow me."

He leads him to the back of his lab, into the room Roman has come to know so well in the last few months.

"You're lucky I don't make you pay for what you did!" He tells Pryce after he's had a glass of blood.

Pryce's smile only widens.

"Oh Roman!" He tells him, shaking his head patronizingly like he's some kind of fool. "Should I have some more packed for you?"

Roman sighs in defeat. He nods.

After he's done with Pryce and seen himself out, he heads home with a suitcase full of food. He promised he would spend the afternoon with Shelley and Nadia, the later often already asleep when he gets home. Roman is determined not to use Cristian's drug until later, to make sure he's completely awake during his time with his family.

"How are my two favourite girls?" He asks, as he walks in to find them in the living room.

Shelley smiles at him warmly.

"You sound like an old man Roman!" She remarks in amusement.

"You're right sis! The office life is corrupting me!" He replies, deposing his suitcase by the door and feeling, indeed, like an old man.

He walks to them and reaches for Nadia, who has been playing by Shelley's side with a couple of toys, but who is now extending her arms towards Roman expectantly.

But as he is about to take her into his arms, Roman's vision blurs and his head starts to spin. He is hit by a violent wave of nausea and barely has time to run to the kitchen before throwing up into the sink for what feels like an endless amount of time. Finally, he calms down, his stomach completely emptied. He watches, panting, as the stuff Pryce has given him runs down the drain, looking the same as it did when he had swallowed it earlier. It sickens him and feels sick again, but this time he only spits out bile. The nausea calms down a little but Roman's strength has abandoned him. He needs to lie down. He washes up the mess he's made, deleting all the evidence that points towards a sign of a weakness which could alarm his sister.

"What's wrong?" Shelley immediately asks when he's back into the living room.

"Nothing!" Roman says weakly. "I'm going to lie down for a bit."

"You don't look so well!" She insists, which means Roman must really look like shit because Shelley usually doesn't like insisting, always too afraid to impose.

"I'm fine! I'm just tired." He says, grimacing at his own lie.

She knows what he is. She knows he shouldn't be tired. But his head is pounding and all he wants to do is sleep.

He makes it to his room painfully, throws himself on his bed and passes out.

-HG-

Things were slow here. Nothing really happened.

It wasn't the same stillness he had known in Hemlock Grove, the kind that hid an inner turmoil that threatened to reveal itself at any time. Here, there wasn't anything hidden behind the apparent tranquillity. Things were just slow.

Lynda had been ecstatic to see Peter. She had run to him with opened arms as soon as she had spotted him at the airport. He was happy too of course, it just that at the time he was still feeling the effects of Destiny's homemade tranquilizers and so he hadn't been able to express his joy in such a physical way.

"My baby!" Lynda had said, covering his face in kisses, something she hadn't done since he was five. She must really have missed him.

"Gnnn!" Peter had replied, his face flat against her.

Luckily, Deidre had jumped in and explained to Lynda why Peter wasn't being particularly articulate, that is, even less than usual.

Then, the two women had gotten to know each other during the drive back home as Peter had fallen asleep at the back of the car. They got along suspiciously well, like mother and daughter. It was weird at first but then Peter let it go. It was actually convenient. Since that first day in Romania, he had made a habit of retrieving from any conversation and letting them speak like he wasn't there.

Lynda was living with a friend she had made, another gypsy named Irene, who was settled in a small wood near lake Zaghen on the outskirts of Tulcea, the city where she worked. Irene, who was a middle aged woman with neither a man or a child in her life, had been more than happy to make friends with Lynda, who brought joy everywhere she went. Irene worked in local bar where she had gotten Deidre a job that helped the younger woman to afford a bed in flat share.

Lynda spent her days with other gypsies, happy to be surrounded with her own people. The gypsy community was quite present in Tulcea, well more present than anywhere else Peter had ever been anyway. He wasn't particularly excited by that fact.

He spent most of his days inside Irene's cabin, smoking weed and staring at his old American phone. Peter has come to hate his phone. That piece of shit always remains stubbornly silent and so occasionally, Peter gets mad and sends it flying across the room in rage; but he is always quick to go and pick it up. Sometimes, he tries to leave it for a bit. Like he'll throw away the phone and decides to take a walk by the lake. He'll pretend he's enjoying the gust of wind on his face and the smell of still water and earth, but his pace will quicken near the end of the walk and he'll end up bursting back into the cabin, eager to reach for his device. He thinks maybe because he's left it behind for a while it'll display something new now that he's returned. It never does.

He has to restrain himself during the evening because literally everyone has notice the phone thing. Lynda, Irene, Deidre, her roommates who she brings over sometimes, yeah everyone.

Comments range from "are you waiting for a call" to "will you drop the damn phone?" without forgetting the "so what's her name then?"

Peter tries to be subtle about it. He leaves the phone in his room when they're eating diner. He turns it off and buries it under a mattress.

But this one night where she's off, Deidre takes him out for drinks to her bar, along with a couple of friends. Peter has to take the phone because what if there's an emergency and Lynda needs to reach him? Everyone is cheerful, smoking and talking at the back of the bar, about their plans for the future or just life in general. Peter loses track of the conversation after a couple of pints. He ends up engaging in a staring contest with the screen of the old Samsung for the entire night, not even avoiding his eyes when he gulps down his drinks.

He doesn't know for how long this lasts but by the end of the night he is ridiculously drunk and Deidre has to get two of her friends to help her carry him home.

"Come on man!" One of them tells him as he is dragging Peter out of the bar. "Life is too short! Don't waste it moping on whoever's done a number on you."

"Yeah!" The other adds in a thick Romanian accent. "It's not worth it!"

Peter passes out thinking he used to be just like them, not asking anything of anyone, not giving anything in return. He thinks things were so much easier before he met Roman.

When he wakes up the next day, it's late in the afternoon and Lynda is sitting by his bedside. She hands him a greenish concoction.

"For the hangover!" She explains.

After he's done, she takes a small Nokia out of her jacket.

"I got you a phone. Using the American one was probably costing a fortune."

Peter wants to object because how are they ever going to find him and make him pay for the bills now anyway? But then he thinks it's better this way and so he doesn't ask what she's done with the old one.

-HG-

When Roman comes to, it's way passed midnight. He can tell because the sun has gone down and there isn't a single sound coming from anywhere inside the house. He would hear it if someone was still awake and moving, Roman has a very good hearing now.

He looks around his room, recalling what happened. That's right Pryce's formula had made him sick! What the fuck? Roman wonders if the doctor is trying to poison him… It's entirely plausible that Olivia wants him gone, that bitch! He is filled with rage at the thought of his mother. Next time Roman gets a chance to kill her, he'll make sure she actually stays dead, even if that's the last thing he does!

He is taken away from his thought by a sudden bust of hunger. It's so overwhelming it is all he can think about and he has to put a hand on his nose to prevent himself from smelling out the nearest source of blood inside his own house. He has to get himself together quickly! He cant' risk attacking Shelley or Nadia, even though he thinks he would never let it get to that. He couldn't hurt them, even like this in frenzy, desperate for blood. But besides them, he also doesn't want to attack any of the servants during their sleep. He doesn't care for them much but what would Shelley think?

Roman takes a deep breath through his mouth and tries to calm down. He's so hungry, he'd give anything for some blood. He reaches inside his pockets and when he finds the eyedropper faithfully waiting for him he laughs in relief. He pours the liquid into his eyes, instantly feeling it's effect and he sighs contently. This is much better. He's less of risk now.

Roman gets up. His head spins so much he feels drunk and he nearly falls back on the bed. He still needs to feed and he can't count on Pryce's stuff, that motherfucker! He'll have to deal with him later. But tonight Roman needs real blood. Human blood.

For a second he wishes Peter was here, so he could feed on him. And then he hates himself for thinking it! He had hurt Peter and by doing so, had urged him to leave. In truth he was the only one to blame for Peter's departure. He knew Peter had been having a hard time resisting the urge to turn and fending off the animal inside that threatened to overtake him completely. And Roman understood that fight, himself facing a similar challenge each day.

But instead of helping Peter, of shielding him away from Roman's own darkness, which was the very least he could do, he had drank his blood! He had drink from Peter and the worst was that he had loved it. Even now, even after his actions had driven Peter to leave and he hated himself for it, he couldn't think back to that faithful moment and be disgusted by it. Nothing, in Roman's entire life, had ever felt so right, so good. Two weeks later and still the taste of Peter's blood taunted him. He craved it like nothing else and the though of it alone was making him shake with want. And that reaction, his own reaction, repulsed him. He had used his friend as sustenance and not only had he liked it, he couldn't stop looking back on it as the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Roman hates Peter for leaving but mostly he hates himself for driving him to it. It was probably better that way, better that Peter had left before he could be entangled even more deeply into the disaster that his existence had become.

Roman drives to the nearest bar he can find in a sort of dream like state. He knows what he is doing but it's like it's not really him doing it. It always gets like this when the hunger overtakes him. He can't do anything to stop it and is driven helplessly towards his next victim with no power left within him to prevent the attack.

As he walks into the crowded place, he quickly picks on a woman that is standing alone in a corner, away from the rest. Everyone is looking at the band that is playing that night and so Roman easily gets the girl to leave with him, unnoticed. Soon, they are inside his car.

"Don't move. Don't scream. This doesn't hurt." He commands looking into her eyes.

The girl smiles at him. It makes him sick. But still, he bites into her neck, trying his very best to be careful, like he had been with Peter. He hadn't left a very distinct mark on him, and Peter's wound had healed quickly. Possibly because he was a werewolf but maybe, also, because Roman had been gentle with him. He was hoping if he did the same with this girl, her wound wouldn't hurt too much. He drank from her slowly and cautiously. Her blood didn't taste very good which Roman thought strange. But he was glad for it, it made it easier for him not to get too carried away while feeding.

When he was done, he grabbed a tissue and applied it against his victim's neck.

"Hold this." He tells her.

After cleaning himself off, he thinks he should drive to a drug store to buy some antiseptic and bandages so he can treat the girl's wound. But before he has the chance to do any of this, his stomach cramps up again and, feeling even worse than he had before, Roman throws up all over himself. There's blood everywhere. He feels his vision starting to blur.

"Are you alright?" The girl asks.

"Go home!" Roman manages to say. "This never happened."

The girl has no other choice but to obey and she leaves, already forgetting what has happened to her.

"Shit!" Roman groans. His head feels like it is about to explode and the smell of blood is making it worse. He's pretty sure he's going to pass out… but he can't! What if somebody finds him like this? In one last effort, he grabs his phone and looks for Pryce's number. He's sure the doctor will help him as it wouldn't be in his or Olivia's best interest if Roman was found covered in blood in his car.

"Roman?" He hears Pryce say on the end.

"What did you do?" Roman pants.

He aims for an aggressive tone but it sounds more like desperate cry than anything else.

"I'm not sure what you're implying…" Pryce replies.

"You poisoned the blood you gave me earlier! Admit it!"

There is silence one the other end, like Pryce is unsure what to say which is a first. Than:

"I can assure you that I didn't. What's going on?"

Roman doesn't bother explaining. Instead he asks Pryce to pick him up and tells him where to find him.

Before losing consciousness, his thinks how sad his life has become that he only has Pryce left to ask for help, a man he hates and who's probably out to kill him.

-HG-

Peter fucks with Deidre sometimes. He knew it would happen eventually, the way she always lingered around him and smiling, finding excuses to touch him.

She's the one who makes the first move one night, as they're alone at Irene's and bored. Peter isn't at ease because of what happened before he left Hemlock. He can't help thinking about the nurse. He knows Deidre wants it but he can't help it, he's afraid to hurt her. His touch is slow and careful, guarded. It's barely a graze when his hands feel up her breast, and he holds himself above her with strength, not really daring to actually let go and settle his body against hers. She ends up riding him, her head thrown back in bliss, while he looks at her quietly not really sure what to do. He reads her expression, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain. He feels like he's taking advantage of her even though he isn't.

"I don't need anything from you." She tells him when its over and they're lying together in his bed.

"I know."

"I mean I don't expect you to… I know it's not like that for us!" She whispers, moving her fingers through his hair.

Something lifts from his chest and the sex gets better after that. It is always slow, languid on the verge of being sensual but never quite getting there. It's nice though, familiar and comforting. Peter can't really say he doesn't enjoy it because he does. He just never really manages to let go, to let his body take over and speak for itself.

Deidre never complains about it though. She's patient, a good friend to Peter. She's just what he needs. She's light and she lives her life day by day, enjoying but never really taking part of the ride. Rather, she looks on from the outside and takes what she needs, leaving out anything like pain or responsibility. She cares without really caring. She's the way Peter had been, once, the way he would like to be again.

He knows that's what she would like too, for him. She's a true gypsy and this is why she gets on so well with Lynda. Lynda wants this for him as well, wants for Peter to embrace the gypsy way and be faithful to nothing but his people, his pack.

Peter feels like it's impossible. But when he's with Deidre, when he moves inside of her and closes his eyes, he can pretend like it is.

One day, Peter wakes up feeling peacefully calm and rested. A light gleam of sun pierces through the window and the room is bathed in the warmth of its glow. Deidre's by his side, humming a soft tune, and this feels close to happiness. Close to the way things were.

And then Deidre settles next to him and asks:

"Did you and Roman ever… I mean was there more?"

And Peter's heart starts to hurt again.

"No." He says, looking away. "Not really. Nothing that counts anyway." He adds, thinking about their night with Miranda. But he doesn't want to think about that and so he asks: "Why?"

Deidre sends him a small smile and she looks away. It seems like she isn't going to reply until she whispers:

"You say his name in your sleep."

Peter shrugs, pretends he doesn't know what she means. They try to act like it's nothing and that it doesn't change anything. But they stop sleeping together.

-HG-

Roman is awoken by a mind consuming hunger. The first thing he notices is that he's in one of the White Tower's hospital rooms. The second is that Pryce is standing in front of him. He jumps up, ready to throw himself at him to drink but he is pinned back down on his bed by strong arms.

"There, there darling! Be a good boy. You're much too weak to be attacking people."

Roman is so appalled upon recognizing his mother's presence that it actually deters his attention from Pryce and his oh-so-tempting arteries.

"The fuck?!" He exclaims.

"You've been asleep for a week. We were very worried!" Olivia coos, caressing his cheek.

Roman shoves her away violently.

"Don't touch me!"

Olivia rolls her eyes at her son and hands him a cup filled with blood.

"Stop being such a baby and drink!"

Roman gulps the content of the cup down before he can even think about objecting. He's too hungry and confused to worry about it being poisoned.

"What's she doing here?" he snaps at Pryce when he's done.

"You weren't waking up. I thought it might have something to do with this!" Pryce answers, showing him the eyedropper that Cristian has given him. "I found traces of it in your blood stream and recognized it as something Olivia's own blood has often displayed as well, in smaller quantity may I add. So I reached out to her to find out if that could be the thing making you sick."

"Obviously you still can't control yourself around mind-numbing substances darling!" Olivia patronizes.

"Stop gloating!" Roman warns. "I'll be better soon! Don't even think of using this as an opportunity to get to Nadia!"

A pout spreads on Olivia's graceful features.

"I know you'll find it hard to believe but I don't like seeing you sick Roman! You're still my son no matter how hard you wish that wasn't true." She tries reaching for him.

"All I want is to be part of your life again!"

Roman sends her an impressive death stare.

"Roman!" Pryce intervenes. "Olivia truly has your best interest at heart. Maybe listening to her would prevent you from having other… incidents?"

"You!" Roman points accusingly at Pryce. "You poisoned me, you're trying to manipulate me into forgiving her?"

"I didn't poison you! We found nothing wrong with you apart from physical signs of malnourishment and a strong amount of this drug in your blood stream, so if someone's been poisoning you, it's yourself. All traces of the drug are gone now so you should be able to feed normally again."

"You're so pale Roman!" Olivia adds. "You've lost weight. I know it's tempting to use these drops often but don't fool yourself into thinking you can survive without blood."

"I've tried feeding and it made me sick!" Roman protests weakly, feeling his vision starting to blur again.

"You should be fine now that the drug-"

Pryce is cut off mid-sentence when Roman throws up the blood he was just given by his bed.

"What's going on?" Olivia demands in a tensed voice. "I thought you said he would be able to feed again now?

The light of the hospital room feels too bright for Roman's eyes, he is blinded by all the white that surrounds him and by the harsh contrast of the clinical floors damped in dark red blood. His brain feels like it's dissolving and is going to leak out of his ears. He sighs and let his head drop back on the pillow.

"I don't understand!" Pryce says. "I've found nothing in his tests result which would explain why he can't hold anything down. Maybe we could try feeding him intravenously? "

It's the last thing Roman hears before everything goes black.

-HG-

The wolf is calm now. But not in a peaceful way, more in a deflated, defeated kind of way. Peter can feel it, always, in the back of his mind. It's quiet but it's there.

He doesn't feel the need to turn often. But sometimes he has nightmares and he wakes with his hands covered in fur and his ribs piercing out. It's painful but he fights it, he bites into his pillow and he forces the beast to calm down, prevents it from breaking out.

The nightmares all involve Roman some way or another.

They all start in a nice way. Sometimes, they're together, walking or sitting side by side, exchanging jokes, their shoulders close.

Sometimes there's more to it than that and Peter dreams he is touching him, allowing his hands to trace down his body and reveling in the way Roman's breath strains at each touch. He dreams of a violent heat traveling through him in waves, of taking Roman into his mouth and working him so earnestly that when his orgasm washes through him, he's crying out Peter's name. Except he says another name, and suddenly Peter is watching from the outside as Roman loses himself in someone else's arms and Peter wants to scream.

Or worse, he dreams that Roman is hurt, right in front of him, and Peter cannot help. He wakes with a few cracked bones and bad feeling in his balls.

But Peter's determined not to let anything show. He thinks if he hides the wolf well enough and everybody believes he is better, he will actually get better. Maybe it's working because Peter has more and more trouble remembering his dreams by the time a full month has passed.

With the full moon, he turns with no excitement. The wolf takes over and walks around, passively. He sits by the lake and watches the moon but he has no taste for the chase. There's no violence, there's no joy.

When it's over and he turns back he is drained and he passes out in a dreamless sleep. One month to go. One month to last before he is allowed to turn again.

-HG-

He floats in and out of consciousness.

Sometimes he wakes up to find himself being sick again. He vomits and he falls back asleep. Sometimes, he thinks Shelley is there speaking to him but he isn't sure what she is saying. Sometimes he hears Nadia cry and he so desperately want to move and take her in his arms but he can't. He can't move, he's too tired. Everything hurts. His throat burns. His stomach twitches in pain. He's so nauseous he can't breath properly.

He feels like he's been moved at some point, but he doesn't know where. He's in a nicer bed now, perhaps back. People come and go in his room but he can't tell whom it is. A man comes in at some point. He asks him questions but Roman's too tired to answer them.

Ultimately, sleep always takes over.

Sometimes he sees Peter. But he knows it must be a dream. He knows Peter is gone. Peter has left him and Roman told him never to come back. He did it to make sure he wouldn't hope for Peter's return, every single day for the rest of his life. At least like this he could go on and pretend it was sort of his decision too.

But Roman is happy to see him in his dream, even if it's never for really long. Peter is happy too he thinks, usually. He smiles at him.

Except this one time, Peter is by his side but instead of being happy when he looks at him he is worried.

"You don't look so good." He says. "Are you ok?"

"No." Roman replies." I'm dying."

Once he sees Letha and she begs:

"Don't you dare Roman! Don't you dare give up!"

But it only makes him want to give up more because he's the reason she's dead.

-HG-

Peter jumps in his bed. He wants to scream but instead, he howls.

Something terrible is about to happen.

End of Part.5

* * *

I hope the two points of views weren't too confusing. And I hope to hear what you think!

By the way, does anyone know what the eyedrops are called? Like do they actually have a name or...? If anyone knows I'll include the name in the chapter, would be very useful! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, hey! So, this update took a little longer than usual, so sorry about that, I hope this makes up for it. And fear not! I've already started writing the following chapter so next time, the wait should definitely not be as long.

* * *

Part. 6

Roman isn't waking up.

Their mother has insisted that they take him home, or the place she likes to call home but which feels foreign to Shelley now. She's the one who carried him up the stairs. It's like last time only worst; Shelley can tell his health is degrading, quickly. No one knows what's wrong with him, not even Johann who's really upset about the whole thing. Not about Roman being on the verge of death of course; he's upset about not being able to figure out what's wrong with him. Shelley can tell. It's not like he ever cared about her brother. It usually doesn't bother her that much. Her mother's always preferred Roman so it feels nice to have someone looking out for her, only her.

But right now she cannot stand Pryce's carelessness; she hates him for being so indifferent towards Roman's fate. She'd give anything to have her brother back. She sits by his side most of the time, each day hoping he'll wake, only for a little while. But he never does.

The little Nadia can't really tell what's happening of course, she's too young. But Shelley finds her more agitated than usual. She doesn't sleep well, she cries much more than she used to. She clearly doesn't like it when Shelley is away for too long; she's the only person who can comfort her in this new home that Nadia doesn't know.

Shelley's brought her to Roman's room today. They are both by his side, with Nadia sitting on her lap. The little girl looks at him expectantly but Roman doesn't stir. He sleeps on, untouched by all the sadness that surrounds him. It comforts Shelley a little, to know that, at least, he can't feel any pain, unlike her or Nadia.

She wishes Peter was here; somehow she feels like he'd know what to do. But she just doesn't know where he could be. Roman said that he'd left and that he was never coming back. At the time she had thought he was just being dramatic but now she's starting to believe him. Peter should be here more than ever and he isn't. So maybe Roman was right. Maybe he isn't coming back.

"There: this is my daughter Shelley with my granddaughter Nadia. And of course, Roman."

The bedroom door, which Shelley had closed behind her upon walking in, has been reopened to introduce her mother's form. Behind her is a large man who appears to be in his fifties, with piercing eyes that remind her of Olivia's.

"Darling," Her mother says to Shelley, "This is my father Erik. You're grandfather!"

Shelley instinctively holds onto Nadia a little closer. This man has an eerie air about him, something akin to mystery. She thinks what she is feeling now, looking at this stranger standing close, must be what others feel when they encounter her mother or Roman; a mix of uneasiness and awe. If her grandfather's anything like Olivia… this won't be good. The man's eyes go back and forth between her and Roman for a few quick seconds. But out of nowhere, a huge, completely unsettling smile spreads upon his features and he exclaims:

"Finally!"

And then he's rushing over to them excitedly, scaring Shelley who jumps out of her seat but making Nadia laugh.

"My grandchildren!" the man says proudly, taking Shelley's face between his palms. "You're all so beautiful. Look at this little one!" He adds, tickling Nadia's nose with his finger.

Shelley's is extremely shocked and she doesn't know what to say. Where are the sarcasm and the disdain she's been so accustomed to?

"Father, please!" Olivia scorns from behind. "Do you really have to be so sentimental?"

Well, that's more like the family she knows! Thank you mother! Shelley thinks.

Erik laughs.

"Ha! Your mother!" He tells Shelley confidentially. "Such a spoil sport!"

His gaze falls onto Roman and he frowns.

"Well for once you haven't exaggerated Olivia, he does look bloody awful!"

She frowns at the remark.

"Yes, well I haven't seen you in over 50 years. Do you really think I would have called if this wasn't an emergency?"

Shelley's grandfather moves his gaze way from Roman back to Olivia.

"I'm appalled that one of my grandchildren has to fall terribly ill before you let me meet any of them!" He looks back to Shelley and whispers, affronted. "She wouldn't even let me come over when he was born!"

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry but I think my husband would have been a little scared realizing the man who's supposed to be my father looks what, about ten years older than I do?"

Erika waves her off laughingly.

"You flatter me sweetheart!"

He looks back to Roman and begins rolling back one of his sleeves.

"Well whatever's wrong, there's nothing a little family blood won't heal!"

Shelley frowns in confusion but says nothing. She has no idea how her grandfather's particular … blood is supposed to help when Roman clearly hasn't been able to… drink anything lately. Her mother senses her confusion. She walks over and places what she probably think is comforting hand on Shelley's shoulder.

"Your grandfather is very old and the first of our line. His blood is special of sorts. It can heal." She explains.

"Heal ones of our kind." Erik says lightly. "It probably wouldn't do you any good, Shelley. A darn shame you're not one of us!"

He is now kneeled beside Roman. He bites savagely into his own skin, not even wincing for a second when his flesh tears open, and lets his blood spill from his veins into a cup. Unlike him, Shelley makes a grimace of discomfort. Then, he elevates Roman's head and brings the cup to his lips, making him drink its content.

"There!" He declares when there's no liquid left. "He should be as good as new."

"How… long before…?" Shelley can't help but ask, daring to hope this crazy blood ritual will actually work.

Her grandfather checks his watch.

"Not too long. He should wake up anytime now!"

Right on schedule, Roman opens his eyes and gasps for air. Shelley squeals happily.

"Well hello there! How are you feeling son?" Erik chirps, his head bended over Roman who is looking up at him suspiciously.

"Like I'm about to barf thank you!" He ends up replying, his tone lacking its usual bite and sounding more confused than anything else.

"It's alright darling!" Olivia cut ins. "You'll feel much better soon."

Roman sits up a little to send her a disgusted look.

"I'm sure I will, once you leave my sight!" He replies, giving a fake, sweet smile.

Then he groans like the entire conversation has already exhausted him and he lets his head sink back into his pillow

"Hum!" Erik says, scratching his chin in confusion. "This is surprising!"

"What is?" Olivia asks. "It's working, isn't it?"

Her father shrugs.

"Not really." He says, unfazed. "If it was working he'd be up and about by now. But instead he still looks like he's about to keel over! No offense kid!" He adds to Roman.

"None taken!" Roman groans, shutting his eyes.

"So what's wrong?" Olivia asks, sounding surprisingly worried. "Why isn't he better?"

Erik continues to scratch his chin as he thinks.

"I don't know. I mean… perhaps. No! Couldn't be." He says to himself.

"What?" Olivia inquires, grabbing his forearm.

"Well… what about a bounding sickness?" He tells her.

And right there something incredible happens and her mother's jaw actually drops in shock. This is the weirdest day in Shelley's entire life.

"Are you out of your mind?" Olivia finally manages to say, in an offended tone. "Of course not!"

"Are you certain? Because of he's anything like his mother I'm sure he's a romantic at heart!" Erik mocks.

Olivia is stunned silent. It's a glorious sight. Meanwhile, Erik turns back towards Roman and shakes him awake.

" Hey you! Got any girlfriend? Or boyfriend, you know whatever floats your boat?" He asks.

Roman rolls his eyes at him.

"No! Now go fuck yourself!"

"In a minute!" Erik replies happily. "You didn't by any chance happen to do something as incredibly stupid as biting someone you may have… feelings for?" He grimaces upon the word feelings and adds: "You know as foreplay and all?"

Shelley kind of wishes she wasn't present in the room to hear her brother's answer but luckily for her, he just sends a bewildered look towards Erik and asks:

"What?"

The older man looks back over his shoulder to where Olivia is standing.

"You didn't explain the birds and the bees to him?" He asks her accusingly.

She goes white, like she's just had an awful realization.

"He hasn't spoken to me since he's turned. I didn't get a chance to explain anything!" She confesses in a small voice.

Erik sighs dramatically, and Shelley finally notices a family resemblance between him and her mother.

"Well, at least tell me the lucky chap was one of us? Because humans don't survive a mating bite… All the hormones end up killing them!" Erik announces to Roman with a laugh, like he thinks the whole thing is extremely funny. Which he probably do.

Roman sends him a horrified look that says it all.

"Oh! How inconvenient! That human must be long dead by now … which is a shame because you are supposed to drink his blood only for… a couple of decades. Upir biology you know, it's full of surprises!"

"So… he's going to die?" Olivia asks, sitting down in Shelley's chair like her legs can't carry her anymore.

"There's still hope! He might be in pain during the next decade or two but my blood should keep him alive… and once the bond's broken he'll probably be alright!" He gives Roman a little wink. "This is why you should never, ever mate with a human! It was worth it I hope?" He adds, wriggling his eyebrows.

Roman squeezes his eyes shut like he is in pain.

"You did proceed with the…?" Erik makes a suggestive sexual gesture with his hands. "After you bit him right?"

Olivia twitches uncomfortably in her seat and Shelley holds her breath, staring at her brother expectantly.

"Sorry to disappoint gramps." He replies. "But no."

"Oh." Erik says simply.

He shrugs a little.

"Then you're doomed! I give you about a week." Their grandfather shudders in horror. "I really wouldn't like to be you right now, the whole thing's going to be horribly painful!"

He turns back to Olivia.

"You've done a terrible job with that son of yours! Thankfully he had time to produce an heir… Let's all hope she turns out better than he has. Now! Should we go have tea?"

He smiles brightly and stands up, ready to walk out of the room. Shelley feels tears running across her cheeks. Nadia puts her arms around her neck.

"Wait…" Olivia calls after him in a weak voice. "What if the person he bit wasn't … completely human?"

"Oh!" Erik clasps his hands together in excitement. "You mean like a succubus or a banshee? That could work! They'd probably survive the bite!" He declares, gleefully.

"What about a werewolf?" Her mother asks, twisting her hands anxiously.

Shelley snaps her head up towards her. Of course, she's right! It must have been Peter! He's the only person Roman cares for, apart from Nadia and herself, so it has to be him. She feels a little better. Surely, Peter can help fix things. He just has to come back.

Meanwhile, Erik is hitting his own face with his palm.

"A werewolf? They're the worst!" He complains, his face twisted in disgust. "So territorial! There is no fun with them!"

"It wasn't him!" Roman intervenes from his bed, eyes still closed.

Olivia kneels by his side and grabs onto his arm.

"Now's not the time to be difficult Roman! You heard what your grandfather said, you'll be dead soon if we don't do something!"

Roman let's out a tired sigh but he remains still.

"It wasn't Peter." He states, sounding numb. "And it's too late now. So, if you could have the courtesy to let me die in peace, I'd be oh so grateful."

Olivia stands up abruptly like she can no longer bare the sight of her dying son and walks straight towards the exit, head hanging low.

"Right! Tea then!" She tells her father, her voice strained.

"Wonderful! Also, we should throw a little party. Celebrate! This is a family reunion after all! How about it?" Erik asks, tranquilly trailing after her.

Shelley remains perfectly still until they're gone. Like she can read her mind, Nadia doesn't move an inch either until their two family members are out of their earring range. When they are, the baby moves around, holding her arms out towards Roman unmoving form. Shelley walks to him and sits back in her chair, by his side. She sees him smile a little before actually opening his eyes.

"Hey sis!"

When he sees Nadia, he immediately attempts to sit up.

"You should rest!" Shelley scolds nicely.

"I'll rest when I'm dead. Give her to me." Roman replies, taking Nadia in his arms and sitting her across his lap.

"This isn't funny. You can't die Roman, we need you."

Her brother sends her a defeated look.

"Well what do you want me to do about it Shel'? You heard what they said!"

"You know what you have to do! Call Peter and tell him to come back!"

Roman opens his mouth, ready to deny everything but Shelley doesn't let him:

"Don't even try!" She firmly interjects. "I know it was him."

That shuts Roman up. He frowns but it soon turns into a little smile as his gaze falls unto Nadia, and he ignores her accusations.

"Do you have to like this?!" Shelley exclaims, frustrated by her brother's stubbornness.

"Look!" Roman finally exclaims, sounding more agitated than he has in a long while. "Peter's gone! He's not coming back and even if he did, I can't force him to stay here with me so I can drink his blood forever! He's a gypsy. He likes to… move around!"

Shelley rolls her eyes. She wants to protest and tell Roman that's he's just being stubborn and insecure and that if he knew what was going on, Peter would be back by his side in a second. He would never abandon them. But then doubt fills her mind.

It is true that Roman knows Peter better than she does. And, if she understands correctly, this isn't the first time Peter leaves without saying when or if he'll be back. She knows Peter cares but… he is independent and free spirited, to the point of being aloof and a little selfish at times. The prospect of having to stay by Roman's side, or anyone's side, forever could scare him off. Which is understandable, it would probably scare anyone of. But still he wouldn't just let her brother die would he? She just doesn't know what to do: She certainly doesn't want to inflict another rejection upon Roman, especially if he is close to… but she can't let him go without having tried everything that could save him first! As she is gathering the courage to try and change Roman's mind some more, she notices his eyelids are starting to drop and his grip on Nadia is loosing up. She takes the baby and helps Roman back down. Then, making a quick decision, she picks up his phone, scrolls through his contacts and, spotting the right one, memorizes Peter's number. If Roman's not going to call Peter, she'll just have to do it herself!

-HG-

Peter opens up a beer, his fifth one of the evening.

There were loads of people over at Irene, most of which he did not know. Lynda had insisted on throwing a little friendly gathering and their host had went along with it, won over by the mention of free booze.

Officially, it was a welcome party for him; it had been more than a month and the occasion to meet with all the gypsies that Lynda had gotten to know was long overdue.

Officiously, he knew she was trying to get his mind off things.

Ever since he had woken up from that terrible nightmare, the one in which Roman proclaimed he was dying, Peter hadn't been able to shake the bad feelings he felt in his balls. Something bad was going to happen, something really bad. It made him anxious and on edge; he had been fidgety for days now.

Oh sure, he had tried to hide it from Lynda. But there was no deceiving that woman! She knew him like she'd made him. Which she had. Shit! He was probably getting a little drunk…

The thing was, Peter had decided that he was done moping around. He was turning over a new leaf. Yep! He was a changed man! Or more like, changed back to his old, happy-go-lucky self! That's right! So what if Roman had said that he needed him just so that he, Peter, could tell him to fuck off? So what if Roman had said he didn't want to see "his stupid face" ever again? Whatever! Life was short! It had a lot to offer and he was in Europe dammit! There were things to see… and stuff! Yeah! Fuck Hemlock Grove and the entire Godfrey family! They could all go to hell, see if he cared!

From afar, he makes out Deidre's frame standing by a campfire with some of her friends. And for the first time, in a long time, Peter feels like he wants to walk over there and actually have a good time! He just needs a sixth beer first.

"Hey there!" Irene sneaks up by his side, driving him away from his thoughts. "How are we doing?"

She leans in close so Peter gets a good smell of the alcohol fragrance in her breath. He scratches his throat.

"I'm alright! You?"

Irene places a firm hand on his shoulder. Maybe to be friendly, maybe to keep her balance, Peter can't be sure.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Peter! You know your mother's been worrying sick about you!"

"She has?"

Irene nods emphatically.

"Well yeah I mean who can blame her! You've been moping around since you got here! It's a sorry sight, watching you sitting around all day!" She declares.

Peter winces. That bad, huh?

"But, thanks to that pretty little blond, you seem to be doing better am I right?"

Peter gives a firm little nod of the head. There might be no fooling Lynda but he can certainly fool Irene, and everyone else for that matter, if he just puts his mind to it. Maybe, on some level, he can even fool himself too?

"No worries Irene!" He says, sending her little smile. "I'm all better!"

"I can tell!" Irene slurs, gripping his second shoulder with her other hand. "Which is why I feel like I can tell you, since you're over her and all, that this girl's been calling you for the past few days—"

Peter frowns.

"Girl? What girl? And calling me where?"

"On your phone! The one Lynda confiscated for your own good! " Irene says, like Peter's a total idiot.

"Oh… ok!" Peter replies, confused. He can't think of any girl who would try contacting him. Apart from Destiny but it's not like she doesn't have his new number.

"Yeah! She gave it to me for safe-keeping." Irene adds, probably noticing through her inebriated brain that Peter doesn't look like he has any idea what she's talking about.

He really doesn't.

"So… the girl? What did she want?" He asks.

His mother's friend shrugs.

"I don't know, I only picked up like once and couldn't really hear her… she seemed a little upset. I think she needed to talk, get things of her chest, that sort of thing you know? But screw her Peter! You're over the bitch right?"

Peter rubs his face with his hand. It must have been a wrong number… it had to be.

"Yeah Irene! Screw the bitch!" He says, looking around for his next beer.

He isn't going to obsess about this unknown caller who is a girl and so ultimately not… who he wants to hear from.

"That's the spirit!" Irene exclaims joyfully. "Follow my lead!" She throws her empty beer bottle onto the nearest tree and yells. "Fuck you Shelley!"

Peter starts raising his bottle, willing to humour her, but then his brain catches on with what she has said and, feeling his heart sink into his stomach, he drops his bottle.

"What?" He whispers.

"I said fuck you—"

In seconds, he is grabbing Irene by the collar of her jacket with shaky hands.

"She said her name was Shelley?"

Something in his expression must be clearly indicating to Irene that this is no longer the time to joke around because her face visibly pales and her eyes suddenly look a little more focused… Probably a result from the fear!

"Yeah… yeah I'm pretty sure! I just assumed that was your ex-girlfriend?"

Peter tightens his grip on her collar.

"What did she want?" He demands, with a dangerous edge to his voice that is completely out of his control.

Irene tries to say something but her words get stuck in her throat. Peter, still holding onto her collar, drags her against her trailer's side, trapping her against it with his arm.

Meanwhile, people around them are starting to notice the commotion and are looking their way, curiously. He doesn't care.

"What. did. she. say?" Peter barks, his patience growing thin.

"I… that she really needed to talk to you… " Irene gulps. "She… she was worried… something about her brother being sick or something?"

Peter lets go of her in shock. He feels nauseous and his ears are starting to buzz. He knew it! He knew something bad was happening! Shit!

Forgetting all about Irene, he runs inside the trailer, pushing guests out of the way and barges into her bedroom, looking around for his phone. Only seconds later, Lynda comes in after him.

"What's going on?" She asks, astonished.

"Shelley called! She says… Roman is sick! And I can't find my phone!" Peter responds, panicked, before angrily kicking a chair in front of him in frustration.

"Calm down!" Lynda says in a soothing tone. "Roman's an upir. He can't be sick!"

"Exactly!" Peter exclaims desperately, throwing his hands up in the air. "Something must really wrong!"

He should have paid attention to his dreams! He should never have let Lynda grab his phone! He should never have gotten on that stupid plane! He should never have- That's when, he notices Irene advancing cautiously behind his mother.

"Where's the phone?" He yells, making her wince in discomfort.

"I'm sorry but… it started ringing during the night and it woke me up and well…"

"Well what?" Peter asks lowly, sensing a sudden urge to crack his neck.

"I kind of threw it across the room and it broke in pieces." Irene confesses in small voice.

Peter's about to jump across to where she is standing, eager to strangle her, but Lynda anticipates the motion and shields Irene's body with hers before putting her hands in front of her in appeasement.

"Please baby! Calm down! Your eyes are glowing yellow and you turning certainly won't approve the situation!"

Peter, feeling himself shaking all over, takes a deep breath through his nose and tries to think of something comforting.

"Leave us!" Lynda tells Irene, who is happy to oblige.

His mother shuts the bedroom door behind her and walks over slowly towards Peter.

"It's ok Peter! Everything's going to be fine, just calm down! Can you do that for me?"

Peter sits on the bed and puts his face between his hands, inhaling deep breaths. After a couple of minutes, Lynda sits by his side.

"Look at me!" She orders. She searches Peter eyes and says: "Well then, here we go! You're all better!"

Peter lets out a nervous little laugh. They sit side by side in silence, until Peter's certain he won't go off again. When he is, he says:

"I'm going back."

"I know." Lynda replies. But then she adds, still willing to give it a try: "You don't have to."

"I know."

Peter looks down, then back up and down again. He sighs.

"It's just… I think about him all the time!" He confesses in a small voice.

He thinks saying this out loud is so much harder than it had been with Letha. Letha had been easy to talk about, she was all safety and comfort. Roman is nothing like that.

"Oh! Baby!" Her mother says, putting her arm around his neck.

"I thought going away would help with the… the whole wolf thing. But it doesn't. Actually, I think the only times it feels like its getting better are… well, when Roman's around!"

Lynda starts running a soothing hand on his back.

"And yeah. I never had any friends, I could make new ones here—"

His mother bursts into laughter, which makes Peter smile a little. But when she continues laughing he ends up giving her an inquiring look.

"Oh sorry kiddo! It's just I remember the way that boy used to look at you." She giggles. "Friends, my ass!"

This evokes something in Peter and an image of Roman pops into his mind; he's leaning against the trailer's door, waiting for Peter to invite him in and harbouring that provocative little smirk of his. And so Peter smiles in return, even though it's much too late for that now.

"I don't have any money!" He declares. "How the hell am I gonna pay for the plane?"

"We'll figure something out! I think I can cash in a few favours. And you can get the upir to pay me back when you see him."

Peter grimaces. The last time he had asked Roman for money it had not gone well.

"I'm not even sure he's gonna want to see me." He whispers in a defeated tone.

This is what scares him the most. What if he travels all the way back home just to have Roman slam a door in his face? Which is a strong possibility considering their last exchange. Lynda just rolls her eyes at him.

"I have no idea what's going on between you two, but I'm pretty confident that he won't stay angry forever."

Peter raises his eyebrows in doubt.

"Maybe not but if he decides to get over it after I'm dead it won't do me much good!"

"You're right kid. You should just stay here, give up and forget about him. It isn't worth all the trouble."

Peter nods.

He's on a plane the very next day.

-HG-

He has just enough cash to pay for a cab when he finally arrives back in the country. He hesitates for a couple of seconds, thinking maybe he should stop by Destiny's first but then decides against it. He'll deal with her and her disappointment in him later.

He gives the driver's Roman's address and soon enough he is back in front of the glass house he knows oh so well. Just the sight of it makes him nervous. He hopes Shelley will get the door, but that's dumb because Shelley never get's the door for obvious reasons. So then he hopes a housekeeper will get the door but what if Roman specifically told them to never let him in again? So, in the end, he really hopes Roman opens the door. Surely he can't be that sick? Better yet, Irene's probably got it wrong and Roman isn't sick at all…

"That'll be 45 bucks!" The taxi driver says, pulling him away from his anxious thoughts.

He gives him his money, walks to the door and after taking a deep, calming breath, rings the doorbell. He winces in advance at the probable pain that he is about to face.

But nothing happens. The door remains decidedly closed. Hesitantly, Peter gives it another shot. No success. Annoyed, he ends up pushing the button multiple times, and finally, someone opens up.

It's a young woman that Peter quickly identifies as Marina, one the cleaners 'daughter who comes over to help once in a while.

"Mr Peter!" She exclaims.

Clearly she wasn't expecting to see him.

"Hey Marina. Can I come in?" He asks, trying to sound friendly and casual.

But the girl seems a little hesitant despite his best efforts.

"Please…" Peter tries again. "I really need to see Roman!"

"Oh!" Marina eyes grow wide in surprise. "I'm sorry but Mr Godfrey isn't here."

"Right." Peter drops his gaze, already feeling like this is going to be difficult. "That's fine. I can wait. Can you tell Shelley I'm here?"

"Mr Peter…" Marina looks around nervously like she's expecting someone to burst out of nowhere and scold her. "Miss Shelley isn't here either. No one's been home in while."

Peter drops his bag. Shelley would never get out of the house… And what about Nadia? Has Shelley taken her with her? And if Roman was sick shouldn't he be resting at home? This wasn't good, not one bit!

"What do you mean? Where are they?" He asks, starting to sound as worried as he is.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peter but I think you should go…"

She tries to close the door on him but Peter blocks it with his foot.

"No wait! Please, you must know something! Please!" He insists when he still sees hesitation in Marina's eyes.

An idea suddenly forms in his mind. The girl's scared of something. That must mean…

"It was Olivia wasn't it? Roman and Shelley's mother?" Peter pleads. "Just nod if I'm right!"

Marina stares at him wearily for a few seconds; then she nods.

"Shit!" Peter curses. He runs his hands through his hair, clearing it out of his eyes. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? If Olivia was behind all of this, he definitely wasn't going to be allowed to see Roman just by asking politely!

He thanks Maria and starts walking away from the house, almost forgetting his bag in the process. But then a voice calls after him.

"Wait Mr Peter!"

He turns around to see Marina standing by the front door with her mother, Polly, whom she must have gone to get. Curious, Peter walks back up to them.

"It's common knowledge around this house that Mr Godfrey's mother is… bad news. So when that car pulled up one day to take Miss Shelley and the baby to her house, I knew something was wrong!" Polly declares, when he's reached them.

Peter can only agree, a world where Shelley not only accepts to go to her mother's but actually brings Nadia along with her isn't right.

"Shelley just went along with it?" He asks, dubious. "What about Roman?"

"Mr Godfrey hadn't been home in weeks at that point. He was being held at the hospital."

That big weight is back to sinking inside Peter's stomach, full force.

"He's at the hospital?" He gasps.

Polly looks at him with pity, like she knows what he is feeling somehow. Maybe it's written all over his face.

"Not anymore. Mrs Godfrey has arranged for him to stay at her residence."

Peter holds onto to his bag tightly, to the point where his knuckles turn white. Well fuck it, he's just going to have to go to Olivia's. Yes, it isn't the smartest thing to do, and yes, he is certainly provoking his own demise by doing it but he just doesn't have any other choice.

He starts walking away when Polly calls after him again.

"Mr Peter." She hesitates, but then looks like she is gathering her courage and finally she explains: "Mrs. Godfrey is hosting a party tonight for the company. Some of the staff here is actually going to be helping, upon Miss Shelley's request. You could… join them as one of the caterers?"

And then there was light.

Peter could have kissed the woman.

End of Part 6

* * *

So, the big reunion was actually supposed to happen in this chapter, but it was becoming SO long that you'll actually have to wait until the next one! Hehe

Let me know what you think?

Also, thanks again to all of those who actually took the time to leave a review, it's such an encouragement, you guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hello! Here we go, chapter 7! Hopefully only one or two more chaps to go.

Huge thank you to Lillithgarden for betaing on this one!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chap. 7

A couple of hours later, Peter is walking around the Godfrey's kitchen with a platter of so-called "canapés" in his hands. The fancy little things smell weird in his opinion but what the hell; rich people right?

Peter is way out of his comfort zone and that's saying something knowing how far said zone reaches. It's mostly due to the fact that he's in Olivia's home and he might never get out of it alive. But it's also because shortly after arriving, he has been instructed to change into proper work clothes that make him look like a French waiter- meaning, freaking retarded. Plus, his black cotton pants are incredibly itchy. All in all, his life has gone from bad to worst in the 5 minutes it took to put the damn things on.

"It's probably best that you stay in the kitchen for now Peter." Marina tells him, after he is done arranging a couple of platters. "We wouldn't want you to stand out too much, right?"

At least the girl's stopped calling him "Mr. Peter": it looked suspicious to the others and it made Peter feel old. Shit though, who feels old at only nineteen? If he gets out of this alive, Peter is going to have to rethink his life.

"No one's here yet. But after the guests have arrived, we've received instructions to start wearing these." Marina shows him a couple of identical white masks that are piled up on a corner table, "so you'll blend in easily."

Peter sends her an interrogative look and Marina shrugs.

"Don't ask me why we're supposed to put them on, they're part of the outfit I guess!" She tells him, gesturing at her own waitress attire.

Peter doesn't like this and not just because wearing masks is stupid. He has a bad feeling again: something's about to go wrong. The wolf is screaming at him to run, as fast as he can, away from the thick dreary atmosphere that surrounds the entire Godfrey property.

It takes all of his self control to nod at Marina casually, to pretend like he's totally confident about their crazy situation and that nothing is wrong.

He'd give anything for a smoke but he doesn't dare leave the kitchen. So he begins pacing around, cleaning dishes and arranging food, trying his best keeping his mind busy. After what seems like an eternity, a tall man dressed in what seems to be an expansive suit like the ones Roman wears, enters the kitchen. He is followed by the rest of the help who had been out in the reception area arranging the final details of the evening with the hostess.

Mr. Fancy gathers the group of workers in front of him and requests their complete attention.

"Is everyone here?" He asks when all the staff members are quiet, all the while looking around like he's counting them. "Alright then. This evening, your job is to remain discreet, unless one of the guests asks for something directly, in which case, you are allowed to speak. You cannot go upstairs. No matter what anyone asks of you, you will comply. You will not feel any pain or fear. You will not find anything unusual, nor will you comment on anything. You will do your job and serve every guest at you best capacity."

As he speaks, Peter realizes the obvious, which is that the man is clearly an upir. If the odd, captivating good looks aren't a big enough hint, the threat Peter feels at having the guy near finish convincing him. Plus, he has this look in his eyes. Peter's seen it before. The man is doing that mind trick thing Roman does!

Well shit.

"When I tell you to, you will go home, go to sleep and tomorrow, you'll have forgotten everything about tonight. The only thing you'll remember is that the party was long, boring and that nothing eventful happened. Now, get to work."

Seeing his staff getting to their respective tasks, the Upir exits the kitchen looking smug.

And now Peter's sure they've all been hypnotised or whatever it's called. Because if that speech wasn't suspicious, Peter doesn't know what is and yet no one is commenting on it or looking particularly intrigued. Nope, it's simply business as usual. The man told them they shouldn't fear anything or feel any pain! Everyone knows that's code for "run while you still can, fools!" Seriously, is he really the only one who gets that?

Maybe the others do have question but just can't ask them… It's not like he's talking to anyone about what's just happened. He is standing there though, while the rest of the team is reaching for their masks. Peter makes his way towards Marina, testing the limits of what he can still accomplish.

"What should I do?" He whispers to the young girl when he is near her. "Should I stay in here for a little while longer?"

But Marina doesn't even look like she's heard him. She brushes past him, grabs a tray of champagne glasses and exits the kitchen like she's on a mission.

"Fuck!" Peter thinks to himself.

Everyone is busy with his or her work, good little ants at work as if trapped in their own bubble. There are no words being exchanged, not even looks between people who, just minutes ago, had been friendly toward each other.

Well, that's it. He's doomed! Peter pictures himself having to refill Olivia's glass right before having his neck snapped in two.

And then it hits him. He's not working. He's not preparing anything, he's not helping anyone… he's not cooking or washing or serving! He's standing still! Does this mean…?! Maybe! He just spoke to Marina after all! And she isn't a guest

"Hey guys! This place blows, let's get the hell out!" He exclaims out loud, right before slipping a little cheese soufflé into his mouth just to see if he can.

Unsurprisingly, no one responds nor look his way. But suddenly, that doesn't matter as much as it did a few seconds age. Because the fact that Peter is still able to do what he wants is confirmed! He doesn't feel obligated to work. He knows he can leave, or you know try, if he wants to! But why? Why hasn't the upir compulsion worked in him? Was it because the man wasn't getting enough eye contact, trying to control all those people at once?

Peter doesn't have time to think about this too much. Right now, he needs a plan. He hasn't ran into Olivia yet which is nothing short of miracle but he knows he needs to make his way up to Roman's room soon or his luck will probably abandon him.

He grabs one of the white masks and puts it on. If he walks around as a waiter, tending to the guests, it'll give him an opportunity to look around, perhaps create a distraction and seize his chance to get upstairs when no one's looking. All he has to do is stay away from Olivia, and any other upir that may be at the party. Stay close to human guests is the plan!

Decidedly, Peter takes hold of a food tray and leaves the kitchen, bracing himself for what's about to come next. And yet nothing could have prepared him for what he witnesses when he arrives in the reception area.

Dim light emanating from the crystal chandeliers above him illuminate the strangest, most bizarre scenery Peter has ever seen. He almost drops his tray in shock, as he is now standing in the middle of what seems to be a exclusive upir free-pass event. The entire house is crawling with them and they do not seem to be very intent on hiding what they are. All are well dressed, all are looking hungry and eager to feed. Yet the copious platters of food seem much less appealing to that crowd than the humans carrying them. One of the first thing Peter sees is a man fucking one of the girl from the staff against a wall, who's open wrists leave traces of blood running against the white background. Ill at ease, he ignores them and walks a little further into the den of horror that has become the Godfrey mansion, taking in each and every sickening interaction between the guests and the servants as stoically as he can.

On a table lays another waitress, completely bare, a group of upirs standing above her and arranging food all over her body. A bit further, a waiter has been rid of his tray and shirt, and is standing, half-naked within a group of three beasts, who are licking away the blood spilling from wounds they are likely to have caused. All the while, the poor guy is being fed little tarts by a fourth party, an extremely beautiful woman, who is cruelly amusing herself by throwing the food into his open mouth. Peter shudders at the emptiness in the boy's eyes. He is completely unfazed by what is being done to him. He isn't chewing on the tarts that do end up in his mouth, so residues of food and spit are falling in the hair of the three bloodsuckers, too busy drinking from him to notice. Peter's seen his fair share of gore but this particular atmosphere is just too wrong and he feels nauseous.

Music is blazing and bottles are being spilled all about, and there, in the middle of it all, is Olivia. She is spread on a leather couch, pupils half-closed, apparently semi-conscious. Peter frowns, but then he spots a familiar glass eyedropper in her hand. She must have used too much of the stuff. He wonders who sold it to her and mentally thank the person for it.

With Olivia out of commotion, Peter thinks he has a better chance of getting to the first floor without anyone noticing. He decides to carefully make his way to the stairs now, unwilling to witness anymore of this. Plus, he risks Olivia snapping out of her trance if he waits too long. Now's his chance!

He slowly walks to the house's entrance, where he knows the staircase is located. But on his way, he finds Marina. She is being undressed by a man, who's fangs are showing and who is clearly about to bite her. This nearly has Peter blowing his cover. Luckily a gorgeous redhead butts in and stops the whole thing.

"You heard what Erik said!" She tells the man as Peter passed by them. "No bites."

Peter stops himself from looking back to check if Marina is being released. The man that has hypnotized the entire crew earlier said that they should go home after the party and forget everything the next day. He wouldn't have bothered giving these instructions if the plan was to eat away the entire staff. So there's hope… And if he finds Roman maybe they can stop this whole blood-binge-slash-orgy together?

Or… maybe Roman would join in.!

No, he isn't like that! If he were, Peter wouldn't have bothered flying all the way back from Romania just to check on him.

Finally, Peter reaches the stairs. Luckily for him, no one is standing at the bottom, so he seizes his chance and quickly attempts to make his way up. But halfway there, he falls face to face with two guests, a young handsome couple which could almost cute holding hands like this if it wasn't for the fact that both parties are looking at Peter like he is a delicious piece of meat.

"Well what have we here?" The woman says. "This little one seems to have gotten lost!"

"This part of the house is of limits!" The man adds. "Where do you think you're going?" he asks Peter.

Trying to think as fast as he can of a good excuse to go about his way, Peter replies, in what he hopes is a convincing tone:

"Getting some ice."

And then he realizes that he just came up with the worst excuse in the world. And sadly so does his two news friends.

"Ice?" The man asks, suspiciously.

"He's lying!" The woman adds.

She grabs Peter's mask, takes it off in a quick, swift movement and looks him over with a piercing gaze. Finally she smirks.

"He's cute!" She tells her companion, appreciatively.

And then she runs her tongue across her lips, which is probably one of the scariest sight Peter has ever seen.

He definitely needs to rethink his life.

"He's also a werewolf!" The man deduces. "I can smell it off him.

The woman clasps her hands excitedly.

"Wonderful! I never had a werewolf in my bed before! How about we entertain him this evening?"

But her smile drops when she notices something from behind Peter. Instinctively, and before thinking it through, Peter turns around to see what that is. The man in the suit that was in the kitchen earlier is looking at them from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is this?" He demands, looking unpleased.

Peter hears the woman gulp next to him. He thinks it's a bad sign. Her companion grabs him by the shoulder and forces him down the stairs.

"We caught this one going upstairs. We thought it strange and we tried to intercept him!"

"That's not possible!" The man in the suit snarls. " I extazed(1) all of them before the evening started and they are under strict instructions to remain downstairs."

"Maybe you're losing you're touch Erik!" The woman jokes while making her way down next to them.

The man, Erik, sends her a dead look.

"Or maybe you're lying Irene, and you two were the ones going upstairs!" He declares.

He takes a long thoughtful look at Peter.

"A werewolf!" He whispers, with a small grimace.

Peter drops his gaze, careful not to look him in the eyes. He was lucky enough to escape this man's mental tricks once, he might not be so lucky the second time. Unfortunately, his action doesn't go unnoticed. Erik grabs him by the hair and forces Peter to look at him.

"You obviously know how this works!" he snaps at him. "So you also know you have no choice but to answer me. Why are you here?"

Peter keeps his mouth shut and sends the guy a death glare. He's probably Olivia's new boyfriend. He misses Norman.

"Hum. I guess you're right!" Erik tells the couple, sounding genuinely surprised. "It's not working!"

"He's a werewolf!" Irene butts in unhelpfully. "Maybe we can't extaze werewolves?"

Erik rolls his eyes.

"Of course we can!" He turns to Peter and tightens his hold on him. "Somehow you've found a way to fight of our mind control. How?"

"I don't know!" Peter blurts out honestly.

"You don't know…" His captor looks thoughtfully at him, searching his expression. "You're telling the truth."

"Clearly he was going to rob you Erik!" The other, younger man says. "Can we bite him? Please?"

"Please Erik?" Irene adds.

Peter winces in discomfort.

"I've never much cared for werewolves. But this one intrigues me! I want to know his secret!" Erik replies.

"I can't tell you my secret if I'm dead!" Peter tries to argue.

Erik sighs.

"Very well then!" He says, slightly releasing pressure from his grip on Peter. "What's your business here wolf?"

Peter hesitates. If this guy's Olivia's new boyfriend or something, and if she is in fact holding Roman and the others captive than he can't tell the guy what he's really doing here. So what can he say?

"Were you planning on robbing my daughter?" Erik asks. "Because then I can't let you live. Surely she won't mind if one of the staff members doesn't make it!"

Peter blinks at the man in shock. Did he just say Olivia was he's daughter? Than that means…

"You're Roman's grandfather?!" Peter blurts out in shock before thinking, again, that he probably should have kept his mouth shout. This evening definitely wasn't the smartest he's even been.

"Who's Roman?" Irene's boyfriend asks, confused.

Erik crooks his head and looks at Peter curiously, ignoring his two companions.

"You know Roman?" He asks Peter.

He must find something he likes in Peter's gaze because he goes on a little more warmly:

"You're his friend!"

For a moment he seems lost in his thoughts but then he snaps back into focus and exclaims:

"And you're a werewolf!" Erik's eye pop up like he's just had some sort of epiphany and then he asks excitedly. "Wait…PATRICK?!"

Peter blinks. Irene and her boyfriend blink. Erik stares at Peter eagerly and Peter finally says:

"What?"

Erik eyebrows furrow.

"Wait, it's not Patrick… What did he say the name was again? Huh… Paul? Parker?" He snaps his fingers. "PETER! That's it! You are Peter, right?" He adds, seemingly happy with himself.

Peter looks at the other man in confusion.

"Well… yeah." He concedes.

In his defence, Erik is looking even scarier than he did a minute ago when he was threatening him. Now he has this joyful expression like he's about to kiss Peter in glee. It's positively horrifying.

"Olivia was right!" Erik exclaims. "It was you! That's explains why none of us can make you do anything!"

"I don't understand…" Peter confesses, even though that might not be the best idea.

"You will!" Erik presses. "You should go see Roman!"

"You're seriously going to let this one slide?" Irene asks, petulantly. "Don't be a fool Erik! This kid is messing with you, let's just have him for diner!"

Erik smiles at Peter before turning around to face the couple. It looks like he's is going to answer them but instead, before they have a chance to defend themselves, he moves so quickly that Peter's eye almost misses it, and plunges his hands inside the two upirs's chests, snatching out their hearts.

"Can you believe these two?" He asks Peter, turning back around. "Very rude! We've been friends for years and this is how they act in our home!" He makes a sound of disgust and bites into Irene's organ. "It's not as tasty as a human heart but it's still pleasant! Would you like a bite?" He offers Peter, chewing enthusiastically.

"No thank you!" Peter replies, trying not to grimace.

"I forget, you wolves don't eat real food unless you're turned. I can freeze it for you until the next full moon if you'd like? Anything for a friend of the family!" Erik offers brightly.

Peter scratches his throat in awkwardness.

"You don't have to… go through all the trouble!" He answers, trying to remain as polite as he can to the man who eats the hearts of the people who irritate him.

"No trouble!" Erik says. He waves at the staircase. "But don't let me keep you. He's in his room."

Feeling like his luck is probably going to abandon him in the near future, Peter nods and promptly make his way up the stairs before Erik can change his mind and decide to have him for desert.

He hadn't been to Roman's house often but he remembers where his bedroom is located nonetheless and makes his way to the door without incident. Placing his ear against the wood panel he tries knocking but hearing nothing on the other side, he decides to go in without invitation.

Having closed the door behind him in case someone walks by, his eyes take a few seconds to get accustomed to the darkness. Finally, he makes out the lines of his surroundings and manages to find a light switch.

He instantly spots Roman who is lying in his bed, motionless. Peter hurries to his side but than hesitates on what to do when he is actually close enough to touch him. Roman looks sickly pale, and he has bags about three inches long under his eyes, which dark colour is a painful reminder of his now bluish lips. His cheekbones seem unnaturally prominent, probably due to weight loss, and his breathing is so slow that he could easily be mistaken for dead to someone who doesn't possess Peter's extremely sensitive hearing. Despite everything, he looks young like this…young and on the verge of death. And all of it feels fucking wrong to Peter. He shouldn't be feeling so old and Roman shouldn't be looking so young, like he does now, underneath his blankets. None of them should be in this situation. Roman should be awake and well, and the two of them should be away from this dreaded place, both safe and free. It's just not right, Peter thinks. His throat burns and wants to hit something. Instead, Peter brushes Roman's forehead with his fingers but the later remains still and undisturbed. There's something just completely unfair about the whole damn thing.

Gathering his courage, Peter kneels besides him and tries shaking Roman awake. He doesn't know what to do but he thinks the first step is getting the hell out of here. If he can't get Roman up, he'll have to find Shelley to help carry him. He's about to go to her when, finally, Roman eyes flutter open. Peter is so relieved by the sight he almost laughs.

"What are doing here?" Roman croaks, taking in Peter's form by his side.

"Hi!" Peter responds, admittedly, pretty lamely.

Roman inhales deeply, than shuts his eyes and groans, like the act of breathing pains him.

"You have to go!" He declares, weakly trying to move to the other side of his bed, the one where Peter's not.

"No shit!" Peter replies, ignoring the movement. "This place is even gloomier than I remembered."

Firmly, he takes Roman's arm and places it around his neck, than encircles his back and tries to help him sit up.

"What are you doing?" Roman protests against Peter's neck, to where his face has fallen limply.

"Taking you home!"

This earns him another groan from Roman but he doesn't add anything else. Instead his body begins to burst in small shakes against Peter's frame. And Peter can't pretend like he isn't scared anymore because his comfort zone is so far gone by now it's not even funny. Since when do upirs become sick and look dead and start shaking?!

"Roman?" he asks, pushing his friend upright. "You're still with me?" The _You're _should be _You _instead. Your use of the contraction fits in other places you've used it, but not here.

"You smell good!" Roman complains, sounding delirious.

Peter sighs because he knew his luck would run out but he'd foolishly hoped it wouldn't be so soon. And then he realizes something. By 'you', Roman means, 'your blood'.

"You're hungry!" Peter exclaims, feeling like a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He can deal with hunger. "That's why you're so weak! Has Olivia been starving you? That's it isn't it?" he adds, now certain of his deductions.

He brings his wrist to Roman's mouth.

"Here!" He says in the most enthusiastic tone he's used in a long while. Roman's not dying, he simply needs to feed and all will be right with the world. "Drink up!"

His offer seems to reawaken Roman a bit, who's eyes snap up to Peter's in horror. He shakes his head violently.

"It's cool!" Peter insists. "Really!"

Roman tries to push him off with what little strength he seems to have left.

"Just leave Peter!" he mumbles with his eyes closing, like he's about to pass out again.

Frowning, Peter helps him lie back down on the bed before quickly looking around the room for any form of sharp objects. Seeing nothing of the sort, he grabs a glass that is standing on the bed table and, hoping there's enough music downstairs to cover the noise, throws it violently on the floor. As expected, it breaks in plenty of pieces. Carefully, Peter looks for the biggest, pointiest one he can find and, when satisfied, spreads its tip against the soft skin of his wrist. He settles back next to Roman and, helping him up again, brings his lips against the blood that is slowly running across his arm.

For a second, nothing happens.

Then, Roman's eyes shoot open. He grabs onto Peter's arm with a bone-crushing force and sinks his teeth violently through his veins.

It isn't nearly as pleasant as the last time they'd done this

Roman, on the other hand, seems to be highly enjoying the moment as he is practically crying in relief, with his eyes rolling at the back of his head. Peter tries not to dwell on how much it makes him look like a drug addict who's been denied his fix for too long.

Suddenly, and Peter isn't too sure how this happens, he find himself pinned down on the mattress with Roman leaning threateningly on top of him and looking like he's about to eat him. Peter doesn't get the chance to have a normal reaction, like fear for instance, because Roman, firmly holding up his arms, plunges his fangs into Peter's neck.

And then it's happening all over again.

The heat. The want. The need. In just a few seconds that is all Peter feels; all-consuming, even stronger than the time before. Peter's breathing becomes uneven, then erratic. He reaches for Roman, and runs his hands slowly up his back enjoying the feel of his skin underneath his palms. He's not even sure where he is anymore or what he's name is and he doesn't even care.

A strangle moan escape his lips and Roman instantly backs away from him. The loss of contact is unbearable.

"Shit!" Roman exclaims, staring at Peter in horror, realizing what he's done. "Shit Peter! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

His hands are shaking, his eyes fixated on Peter's bleeding neck.

"Here!" Roman applies a piece of cloth to the wound and grabs Peter's hand, putting it in place. "Hold still!"

He gets off the bed and walks towards the door, away from Peter.

Again.

Just like last time.

Hell no!

Peter jumps back up so quickly even Roman doesn't have time to turn around to realize what's happening. In a second Peter catches up with him and pushes his body so violently that Roman has to put his hands upwards otherwise his head would have hit the wall.

"Peter!" He protests.

He is trapped against his bedroom door, trying to free himself in order to look back at his assaulter.

Peter doesn't respond instead his hands run jerkily across Roman chest, attempting to remove his t-shirt the quickest way possible.

"What are you doing?" Roman gasps, turned around abruptly by Peter who is trying to have better access to the front of his pants.

Roman shakes him off and he can finally look at Peter. He is about to speak again but his words get stuck in throat when their eyes meet. His gaze switches from shock to hesitation. He says Peter's name again, more softly this time, not quite a protest but something closer to a question. Peter's mind is so clouded with want it's almost too difficult for him to speak. But he knows he must.

"I want to fuck you!" He seethes in a commanding which leaves absolutely no room for discussion. "Now!"

Roman's body begins to tremble underneath Peter's eager hands, who have resumed their previous activity. He makes a weakly sound of protest but he lets Peter undress him frantically, like his entire life now depends on Roman's compliance. Peter is pleased to see him hard when is done with his work. An animalistic smirk spreads on his lips and Roman raises an eyebrow when he notices the expression, daring him to say something with a look. And then he grabs Peter by the hair, brings him close and bites his lower lip forcefully.

In retaliation, Peter slams his body against his and Roman's back hits the wall.

"Shit!" He says again as he tries, and succeeds, to rip off Peter's shirt.

Peter laughs and spreads Roman's legs by pushing his hips against his mimicking the sexual act with his pants still on. The strangle sounds Roman make gives him encouragements he didn't even know he needed but which does things to him he'd never felt before.

"I…I didn't know you wanted this!" Roman groans, his eyes half closed.

Peter snickers and takes hold of his erection.

"Neither did I!" He replies, rubbing him without mercy.

Roman moans and buries himself more deeply inside Peter's hand, who feels something inside of him twitch with unbearable need.

He turns Roman back around and presses himself against him.

"What are you waiting for?" Roman gasps as Peter clenches his hands on his hips.

Seconds later his fists slams against the wall.

"Shit!" He groans.

A small part of Peter's brain registers that Roman must be in pain and he slides out of him carefully, before quickly coming back in, only slightly less brutally. He is encouraged when Roman places a hand on his lower back and so Peter starts to move inside of him, breathing erratically against his neck.

"Fuck!" Roman moans and the sound added to everything Peter feels is too much and he starts to shake. His entire body tenses up and a white veil passes before his eyes as pleasure hits him in full force. He comes inside of Roman with the sound of a wounded animal.

Roman turns around and smirks cruelly.

"Really?" He mocks.

"Don't worry!" Peter whispers into his ear. "We're not nearly done yet."

Hours later, he falls asleep by Roman's side, probably the happiest he's been in his life.

-HG-

Peter wakes up in his room at Destiny's place. He feels a little disoriented at first since he hasn't waken up there in a while. He takes a long look around and gets out of bed slowly.

For a second, something feels wrong to Peter. He doesn't remember how he got there.! He remembers getting out of the airport, getting into a taxi, driving to Destiny's…

And then the strange feeling is replaced by a sense of calm. He's home. Everything's alright.

Stretching out his arms, Peter walks to the kitchen eager for some coffee, whistling a joyful little tune along the way.

"Finally! He rises!" Destiny jokes when she sees Peter arrive.

"Hey cous' !" Peter greets her, flashing a bright, Colgate-white smile in her direction.

His cousin responds by giving him an intrigued and kind of calculating look, before serving him a cup of coffee.

"So… how was your flight? You were too tired to talk about it when you arrived earlier.!"

Peter thinks, remembers there's nothing to tell about his trip, and shrugs.

"Fine!" He replies. "Do we have any pop tarts?"

Destiny puts one in the toaster without taking her eyes off Peter.

"Can we talk about… why you're back?" She asks carefully.

Peter smiles.

"What do you mean?" He asks, eagerly stuffing food in his mouth.

"I mean… didn't we decide that you were better off in Romania with Lynda? You know after the whole… incident."

Peter tries to think. He doesn't really know why he's back. Just that he is and all is good.

"Ok stop!" Destiny snaps at him. "You look… happy! It's freaking me out…!"

Her outburst makes Peter laugh.

"Seriously!" His cousin insists gesturing annoyingly at him. "You're all smiley. Is there something I need to know?"

Peter does feel happy. He is in fact in an excellent mood. Which, come to think of it, is kind of weird because he has no idea why. Well, who the hell cares? Maybe he's just well rested from a good night of sleep.! Yeah, that's it!

"Nope!" He replies honestly. "Nothing to tell."

* * *

End of Chap. 7

AN: Hope you like it! Thoughts?

Many thanks to everyone who reviews and/or gave kudos!

(1): I've read that "extaze" is what they call it in the book. I haven't actually read the book though, so if any one has and finds that this isn't correct don't hesitate to let me know!


End file.
